Cloud Strife TifaLockhart Parenthood Life
by Aundrea Jordan
Summary: Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart experience Parenthood.


** Welcome to Parenthood Cloud Strife & Tifa Strife**

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome to Parenthood**

**T****ifa Lockhart now 24yrs and is expecting her first child with Cloud Strife, she is 5 months pregnant, she knows this because cloud and her only had sex in April and it was now August, When Tifa first realized she was pregnant was when she took the pregnancy Test on April 14****th**** and the test was positive. Tifa wasn't scared she was actually excited she always wanted to have a family of her own, and now here she is having her very first child with her boyfriend since High school. Tifa first started her symptoms of pregnancy when she began having morning sickness and often found herself running to the bathroom to vomit into a sink or in the toilet. Cloud noticed his wife waking up with a green colored face and often saw her running to the bathroom the moment she woke up in the morning! Tifa knew these symptoms were because of her pregnancy and she was not afraid at all because she was relaxed. Besides she promised herself she'd do her best to get all the nutrition's this baby needed and be sure to be careful with the things she knew she was good at doing, now that she was pregnant she had to be very fragile and very careful. After all, she had a new life forming inside of her. Tifa was afraid of telling her husband that he was going to become a father very soon…Somehow Tifa built up enough strength to tell Cloud that she was pregnant and that he's going to become a father. Cloud Strife took it very hard at first he was shocked and scared at the same time. He had not had a father figure and his life after all, it took him about 1 or 2 days to get a grip on himself and talk to his wife and explain to her that he was surprised at first and that he was scared about becoming a father. After all, He did not even know how to handle a baby or change a baby's diaper, or feed the baby or give a baby what it needs. Tifa shook her head and said that it was okay and that she was afraid a little bit at first, Now that she has gained enough courage she decided that she is going to take care of her baby and be there for it when it needed her the most. Cloud Strife gained courage, and very soon found he was reading books about female pregnancies and how to take care of the baby and give the expecting mother what she and the baby needed while the mother was carrying the baby inside of the womb. Tifa woke up one morning and as she sat up in bed with the covers over her legs she felt the morning sickness coming to her, and she quickly got out of the bed and ran to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet. When she was done, she brushed her teeth and gargled with mouthwash. Soon as she left the bathroom she received an embrace from Cloud and a kiss on the forehead, Cloud also told her how he was ready to do what was expected of him to do while she was going through the stages of her pregnancy. Tifa smiled and kissed her husband on the mouth, he returned the kiss by hugging her at the same time, then he let her go and went to go get ready for work, Cloud was 25yrs old and he and Tifa worked in an office building that wrote newspapers and articles on celebrities, or famous restaurants. As Cloud got ready for work, Tifa went down stairs to prepare his breakfast. After all she knew Cloud had a whole hour before he had to leave for work, so she quickly went down stairs after she watched him go into their bedroom bathroom, and when she heard the water running she knew he was taking a shower. This left her plenty of time to prepare his breakfast. Tifa prepared sausage, eggs, and Blueberry pancakes for breakfast, which was Cloud's favorite food to eat for breakfast in the mornings. When Cloud came from upstairs dressed and his business suit he immediately walked over to his wife and kissed her and said you didn't have to cook breakfast for me, Darling. After all you are pregnant and should be very careful; Tifa smiled and said I wanted to after all you are the one that makes it possible for me to go through with my pregnancy. With that said Cloud smiled and sat down at the table and began eating his sausage, eggs, and Blueberry pancakes. Tifa sat their looking at Cloud the whole time smiling, saying to herself that she was so faithful and honored to be Cloud's wife. After Cloud finished breakfast, he had at least 45 minutes left on him before he had to leave the house and head to work. With that said, he asked Tifa to sit on the couch and watch TV with him before he had to leave the house.**

**Tifa blushed and sat next to her husband cuddled up against him resting her head on his shoulder while he rubbed his hand across her hair looking into her eyes, while telling her that when they first met he always stared into her eyes, and that when she noticed him staring he would turn his head because he was embarrassed. Tifa smiled admitted to her husband that when he was not looking she would stare at him and would say to herself who is the babe over there. Tifa would mention that every time she saw his eyes she would often blush. Cloud remembered this very well because he had caught her staring at him one time, and had noticed that Tifa's cheeks were a pinkish red. Tifa laughed and said to Cloud I could not help it you were so cute and your eyes made me melt all the way inside every time I caught a glimpse of your eyes, and as she said this Tifa turned to Cloud and said they still do make me get that sensation. Cloud smiled and said so that is why you were always smiling at your cheeks and me was always a pinkish red color? Tifa giggled and said yes that is the reason Cloud. Cloud looked at the time on his watch and saw that he had only three minutes to talk with Tifa. It was now 7:56 on his watch, he immediately turned to Tifa and said I only have three minutes before I have to leave, and gave her a sorry expression. Tifa gave Cloud an expression that expressed that she was sad and that she really did not want him to leave for work not just yet. Tifa finally spoke and said my, my how time flies it feels like we just sat down on the couch and watched a little bit of TV and cuddled and talked about the past and now you suddenly have three minutes before you go to work. Well please tell Melissa & Sarah I said "Hi" and that I am doing fine will you, Please? Cloud nodded and said I sure will anything for you Teef. Thank you Cloud said Tifa scooting over closer to her husband, she then hugged him and gave him a passionate kiss and said well have a good day at work honey. Cloud smiled and said I sure will Tifa, by the time he said that it was time to go he glanced over at his wristwatch and said I have to go now, and kissed Tifa on the mouth and said welcome to parenthood Teef; before he left, he went out the door. Tifa watched her husband leave the house and listened as he turned the key and locked the door (He had his own set of house keys!) Tifa smiled and said I will wait until he gets back. While she watched his car zoom on down the street through the window, she thought about what she will do until he gets back from work, she came up with an idea which was play solitary, listen to music and chat with her friend on Facebook Aerith Gainsborough, Tifa and Aerith talked to each other on Facebook from 8:00 to 10:30 after Tifa saw that Aerith logged off of Facebook she quickly went to a game site and played dress up games, she played a game with a doll that looked like her "It was Tifa, she was dressed in her Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children attire!" Tifa remarked to herself "I really am popular." After Tifa played a few dress up games of herself. It was now 11:35, she went upstairs and hopped in the shower and while she was in the shower, she had a Flashback!**

**Flashback:**

**Tifa: Cloud promise me that you will be by my side when I'm in a pinch **

**Cloud: What?**

**Tifa: Cloud promise me you'll come to my side when I'm in a pinch**

**Cloud: All right**

**Back to Present: Tifa smiled while she was in the shower, she then said to herself I sure do remember that moment the way Cloud let in his true feelings towards me, then I found out that he actually went to Shinra to become a soldier to get me to notice him! I was shocked at the thought of him going to soldier just to get buff and toned just to get my attention, in response to Cloud's answer Tifa giggled and said Oh!**

**He took it as a good way, and returned the smile to her. After Tifa got out of the shower she went straight to the bed in fell into a deep in comfortable slumber, when she awoke, she noticed that it was 2:00 in the evening and noticed that Cloud was back from work. When she opened her eyes he was on his side of the bed, Tifa turned in saw that he was staring at her and said you are finally up sleepy head. I came home with some Chinese food with your favorite sauce sweet and sour sauce I put it in the fridge and when I came up to tell you to come down and eat it with me. When I noticed that you were asleep so I took the opportunity not to wake you up, from the look of it you were very comfortable in your sleep. Therefore, I did not bother waking you up, Instead I sat beside you waiting for you to wake up, and here you are wide-awake, how long have you been sleep? Tifa responded since 11:38 I went straight to sleep after I hopped out of the shower, not to mention while I was in the shower I remembered our promise before you went to join Shinra when you were 16! Cloud said oh how it made you feel thinking about how I told you I went to join Shinra just to get someone's attention and that someone happened to be you! **

**Tifa said shocked that I couldn't answer you correctly so I giggled and said Oh! I figured you'd ask me why did I laugh, instead you smiled at me! Cloud responded I didn't ask why because when I saw your beautiful smile it made me want to return the favor so I smiled back. Tifa responded awe Cloud that was so sweet of you to do for me!**

**Cloud said I enjoyed smiling back at you, Then he leaned over and kissed Tifa on the lips and said lets go down stairs to the table, I have Chinese takeout waiting to be eaten in the refrigerator Tifa, Tifa nodded and got up off the bed with cloud and as she met with him by the bed railing she grabbed hold of his hand, and they both walked out of the room down the stairs and into the dining room, While Tifa sat at the table Cloud got the Chinese food takeout out from the refrigerator, He put a plate in front of Tifa and a plate in front of himself, then began pouring the shrimp fried rice onto Tifa's plate and onto his own plate! Tifa looked at it and licked her lips, Cloud noticed her lick her lips and asked why you lick your lips like that, and Tifa responded craving time has started! In addition, she said I hope you can handle it, after all, it will become obvious when I have a craving for weird types of food combinations people do not usually bother eating. Cloud shook his head and said whatever it is you have a desire to eat I'll go out of my own way to get it or you can have it delivered to the house using my credit card Tifa. With this said Tifa smiled and said thanks Cloud, and right after she said that to Cloud she felt a kick to her stomach and she yelled out Owe! Cloud eyes widened with concern, and he asked what is wrong, Tifa? Tifa said the baby kicked, I will be okay and as she said okay, the baby kicked again causing Tifa to groan and pain!**

**Cloud walked over to Tifa with eyes full of concern, Tifa hated that her stomach pain was causing Cloud to worry, Seeing how worried he was she noticed that cloud and her plate of shrimp fried rice hasn't even been touched for 5 whole minutes. Just as Cloud asked Tifa if she wanted to go to the hospital and have the doctors see what is going on with the baby? The baby stopped kicking, it was like it went into be good mode or call it "Relaxed Mode" when Cloud mentions go to the hospital. Tifa realized the baby stopped kicking the inside of her belly and said that is odd why the baby stopped kicking. The moment you mentioned hospital it stopped kicking the inside of my stomach. Cloud said are you sure and as he asked, he put his hand on her stomach to see if that baby really stopped kicking in the inside! In let out what the hell, as he realized that the baby had indeed stopped kicking! In said Tifa, the baby took a liking to me. Tifa said it sure has. Then they both started eating their shrimp fried rice and sipping on the soda pop that, Tifa grabbed before she and Cloud started chowing down on their shrimp fried rice! Tifa was almost to the end of the last couple of scoops of her shrimp fried rice when Cloud suddenly said Tifa are you scared of becoming a mother. Tifa looked up from her plate and said I am certainly am but all in all I have you, Who would have thought that I would become a mother at 24 I figured I would become a mother at 32yrs of age, I'm actually glad that I'm pregnant with your child Cloud I always dreamed of me and you getting married and having our first child and now here we are young adults going to become parents too with this baby on the way, I wonder if it's a girl I would name her Tiffany Anne Lockhart Strife, and if it's a boy Cloud stepped in I would call him Rain Strife Lockhart and me and you would take care of both him and Tiffany. Tifa cooed in response and said awe it is a dream comes true for me in you to have a child together and agree with the names of our kids and take turns naming them! Cloud responded, sure thing honey besides isn't it time we do something we both enjoy like watch TV or play cards, cuddle on the couch or even make out, I've been dying to make out with you since I was at work, I was in my office at my desk thinking about what you could be doing? Lucky for me I saw that you were online on Facebook right as I was going to message you, Zack Fair came in said we had a meeting, (Zack Fair is Cloud's best friend from High school days!) I hate that I had to leave my office it was so urgent that more businessmen came to my office and warned me saying lets go Cloud, Knowing the boss's wrath will surely ruin the good day, Boss was Reno. Cloud logged off Facebook and sighed and said darn it I was going to send Tifa a message too! Tifa looked at him and said it's alright, what matters now is that your making up for that time you wanted to send me a message while I was on Facebook around 9:24pm, its ok cloud your talking to me now it's better to communicate with each other in person then over Facebook. I am glad you had an urgent meeting; I rather wanted to see you in person instead of message you over Facebook. Cloud let a smile come across his face and said thank you dear, you really make me feel much better now **

**Chapter 2**

**Remembering the Past**

**Tifa and cloud stared at each other, Until Cloud was the one that broke the silence by saying lets go upstairs and watch TV while relaxing underneath the cover. Did I forget to mention that Tifa had on a Tank- Top that hugged her breast brilliantly and she had on a comfortable pair of her short shorts on with her pink house slippers. Cloud could not help but stare at his wife's breasts and her nice figure while she walked beside him. Tifa noticed him staring at her and said you see something you like? Cloud said I sure do and that is you and your amazing body! Tifa blushed and said oh stop it, and cloud responded no, then unexpectedly he swooped Tifa into his arms and carried her all the way to their bedroom, where they sat cuddled together underneath their comforters watching their favorite show Bad Girls Club season 5, Tifa had total respect for Florence, and respected her attitude and thoughts towards the others. Especially her concern for the other roommates in the house, Tifa felt both her and Florence connected somehow to one another. On the other hand Cloud loved, it when the girls fought one another and said now that is what being a bad girl all is about cloud Tifa laughed at Cloud's opinion and then found herself leaning in to kiss him on the lips and soon after that she laid her head on his broad chest…soon their show ended at 12:00am and Cloud suggested they turn in, soon they were both getting in position to go to sleep, cloud's arms wrapped around Tifa's waist as they settled in to go to bed. Cloud woke up around 6:00 in the morning and he noticed that Tifa had her head on his chest still and was in a deep and comfortable sleep, slowly he moved her head to her pillow and pulled the covers over her, Cloud then hopped in the shower once in the shower he started remembering the past.**

**Flashback: Cloud and Tifa rented a hotel room in Midgar since he and Tifa were both on their honeymoon at the time! Unexpectedly cloud found himself feeling on Tifa's breast, He figured she would get upset or yell at him, to his surprise she was smiling up at him when he looked up at her and she just sat their letting him feel on her breast. Then when it led to them stripping down Tifa pulled the covers over them while they had sex, cloud and Tifa were both virgins at the time.**

**Chapter 3**

**A Fun Night out with childhood friends**

**Back to Present: Cloud found himself smiling after the flashback had ended, he then started applying soap to his bod, soon he was out of the shower drying off when he finished drying off he slipped on his button up shirt and one of his favorite tie's he learned how to tie them by himself. Finally, thanks to Tifa's help in teaching him how to tie it! Cloud used to hate tie's when he was in school and found himself usually wearing them loose around his neck whenever he wore it with his navy blue blazer or on his suit when he and Tifa both went to the dance with Aerith Gainsborough and Zack Fair they were boyfriend and girlfriend back then. Now they are both married like Cloud and Tifa themselves! Cloud smiled at himself in the mirror and said I cannot believe I hated wearing ties in High school? Now I love them, good thing I came to like them I honestly wouldn't have this job if I never showed up for the interview dressed professional with a tie he and Tifa both dressed proper and professional! Cloud then quickly went back into the bedroom and found Tifa just waking up from her sleep, Tifa saw him and smiled and mouthed I'm going to hope in the shower I'll fix your breakfast once I'm out of the shower, Cloud mouthed back okay babe, he then went downstairs and got on the computer and saw that Tifa was still logged in to Facebook he quickly looked at her conversation with Aerith seeing that they were talking about being married to their High school crush, Cloud smiled and said to himself I'm glad she's happy about being my one and only Mrs. Strife! He then logged off of Tifa's account after reading what other conversations Tifa and Aerith was having while the two were online on Facebook. Now he then signed in to his account and saw Zack Online, Cloud said this is too good to be true that knucklehead hardly have anytime to be online on Facebook, He is always oversleeping for work almost every day. Sure enough he was actually online, Cloud messaged Zack saying look that is on the good side of the bed finally. Zack replied back saying I am only on the right side of the bed today because of that lovely wife of mines woke me up with her sweet smelling scent! Cloud then responded saying it is about time Aerith sprayed her famous perfume on, so you can wake the hell up! Zack then said shut up cloud! Cloud said gladly, and then added when we are and our wives ever going to meet up somewhere and have a fun day out together zack, Zack responded to this very excitedly "What about this Friday around 4:30?" Cloud responded you have yourself a deal, and as he said this he smelled Tifa's cooking coming from the kitchen, Cloud said when you got in the kitchen. Tifa said 20 seconds ago. Cloud said how did you swoop pass me so fast without me noticing, I guess your Martial Arts skills is hiding something from me Tifa? Tifa said no its not, it is just that you were busy having a conversation with Zack that you did not see me even walk past you looking right at you! Cloud said oh… as if he was let down, Tifa said why the sad sounding oh? Cloud responded because I so wanted to catch you coming down the stairs with your attracting PJ's on. Well to bad is what Tifa said to his response! In addition, cloud smiled then said I will be with you in a second Tifa, and soon he found himself too late to type another word to zack when he saw that zack was offline! Cloud said darn it he logged off without notice! He then told Tifa here I come baby, he then walked into the kitchen and kissed Tifa on the lips and then sat at the table ready to eat his pancakes which weren't blueberry not one bit they were covered with colored dotes? He then asked Tifa baby what is this. Tifa said they are pancakes Cloud their called Confetti because of their colored doted spots! Cloud then said would not hurt to try them. As he was about to take a bite he noticed across from where he was seated at the table was a bowl of salad with ranch, bread crumbs, lettuce, and tomatoes. Cloud then asked who is that is for. Tifa said I read that it was good to eat for an unborn baby inside of a woman's womb. Cloud then said oh. It is good that you are eating all these healthy nutrition's for the baby. Tifa nodded I know it is not bad actually seeing how I am getting all the proteins needed for my body and yet it is actually helping the baby, Cloud and me? Have you ever dreamed you would be a parent someday, Tifa asked Cloud? Cloud answered no actually I've never thought I would become a parent before, Now I know that I am going to become a father and I am willing to be there for you and support this child of ours. Tifa responded now I'm ready to go through these stages of my pregnancy, at first I was scared then now that I realized that this is actually what I always wanted when I was growing up, which was to be married, start a family and sit back and relax and take care of the kids. Cloud then responded you sure did plan your life down when you were in High school Teef. Tifa answered Yep I sure did, everything on that list is happening to me. For one my wish was to be married, and have a first child with that person and look at me now I am married too! And here I am married to you and having your baby! Cloud said I'm actually grateful to be married to a free spirited and straightforward going attractive woman like you, Tifa! Tifa only could say and why is that cloud? Cloud retorted after he smiled, and said the first time I met you when I first transferred to Midgar High school I got this weird sensation running throughout my body, and every time I saw you it got out of control. To be honest I was nervous to ask what your name was or to ask you out, Thanks to that awesome friend I made on my first day of Midgar High school, Zack Fair I finally was acquainted with you Tifa. Tifa then smiled and said well it is true that whenever you saw me, I knew you wanted to say something to me but you always got nervous and couldn't say what you wanted to say, or forgot what you was going to say to me. Cloud said I wouldn't have ever got to know you if that friend of mines hadn't pushed me up face to face with you, telling me to introduce myself, well I did I said a rather nervous introduction, saying Hi my name is Cloud…then I turned my head and put my hands and my pockets. Tifa smiled and said yea, I remember you did that right after you introduced yourself to me when I was in the ninth and you were in the 11****th**** grade. I remember looking at you with embarrassment in my eyes, we both had the expression of embarrassment on our faces, and we both did not know what to say to each other. All we could do was keep staring into each other's eyes and blush at one another. Cloud gave a laugh that sound like ohm because he laughed while his mouth closed. Then cloud broke the moment and said lets seriously talk about the life of our child. They both put their dishes in the washing dryer, and Tifa cranked the notch up to start and all you could hear from the dryer was swish, swash. After they finished listening to the washing dryer, make funny noises. Cloud asked Tifa was she scared of going into labor with their first child, since this was her first time having a baby and being pregnant, Tifa said yes I am, as long as your there with me when I'm giving birth to our child I know I'll pull through it with a smile full of perseverance! Cloud nodded in response and looked at his watch and said I have a whole hour left before I have to go to work, Tifa doesn't have to go to work because she's on maternity live, because she's pregnant with child. Cloud and Tifa have an office together her desk is by the door and it says Mrs. Strife with hearts around her maiden name. Cloud's office desk is horizontal from Tifa's desk; Cloud's desk has a motorcycle that was sketched by his friend Zack going across the front of his desk on the Fenrir, the Motorcycle it has Cloud Strife going across it. Cloud likes the sketch of his Fenrir he has at home in the garage, Tifa saw the Fenrir and the garage and asked Cloud why don't you ride your motorcycle anymore, Cloud responded saying, We both will when we go meet up with Aerith & Zack at their house this Friday. Tifa asked why we are going to meet up with Aerith & Zack. Cloud replied saying because I suggested we all have a fun night out all together this Friday. Tifa said okay, and then asked what should I wear since it is a Friday and we are going to have a hell of a fun night? Cloud responded wear one of your attractive dresses. Tifa respond what color. Cloud answered the black dress that goes to your knees it looks good on you Tifa by the way.**

**Flashback: Cloud said this because he saw Tifa wear that dress to a meeting with their boss added along with it was a pearl necklace, and a pair of pearl earrings, and her black pumps. With an ankle bracelet attached to her ankle. Cloud could only stare at his wife with amazement, he also made sure no one tried to flirt with Mrs. Strife; by doing this, he raised his voice at many businessmen that knew Mrs. Strife was his wife and still tried to make a go at her! **

**Tifa saw that cloud was having a hard time through the rest of the meeting and asked the boss if they could excuse them. The boss nodded his head and mouthed sure. Tifa and Cloud left the meeting and went straight to their office, once inside Tifa asked Cloud what is wrong. Cloud said all those businessmen was still trying to make a go at you when I specifically told them to buzz off and that you were my lady and that none of them can ever come near you or speak to you. Therefore the minute they would come near you all their going to do is try to have a go at it with you Teef. Tifa smiled and said okay from now on you always have my back whenever we go to a meeting? Cloud said sure, I will be there to protect my beautiful wife. After Cloud and Tifa had that discussion, they both noticed it was 1:45 and that they only had 15 more minutes before it was time to go home. So with that amount of time they both sat at their computers and checked their e-mails at the time and played a couple rounds of darts with one another! This left them 5 more minutes to do whatever they wanted. Therefore, they both logged in on Facebook and updated their status and said in 5 minutes I'll be home with my husband/wife to relax and have a good time at home with one another! And after they pressed the post button and logged off of their computers they both grabbed their coats, briefcase and held each other's hands until they reached their car outside of the building, Tifa was the one to drive them both home after all Cloud didn't feel like driving all the way back to the house. Tifa took the opportunity to drive them both home and it was in the middle of May at the time, Tifa was only 1 month pregnant, Tifa already told Cloud that he was going to become a father in the middle of April a day after Tifa took her pregnancy Test! Cloud stared at his wife's stomach throughout the whole ride to the house. Cloud thought, as he was looking at Tifa's growing baby bump, who would the baby look like him or Tifa? Would it be a boy or a girl and if it was boy, would it take after Tifa's hairstyle, would it take after his hairstyle, or would it have a hairstyle of its own? Cloud would soon know sometime in December when Tifa is 9 months pregnant! Tifa suddenly caught his gaze at her stomach, and said are you thinking about the baby cloud? Cloud answered Yes I am, I was just wondering if the baby would be a boy or a girl and whose looks would it take after yours or mines, and if it were a boy would he have your hair or my hair, or even a hairstyle of his own? Tifa smiled and said do not worry I am sure he will take after your cool spiky hairstyle Cloud, though I consider his hair down. We will soon see if he takes after your hair when he grows and his hair grows even longer. Cloud said I could not wait to see whose hair he has or she has when he or she grows up to be an age where it is noticeable to see whose hair he or she is taking after! All Tifa could do was smile after all she was so anxious to see what the child of hers looked like. Tifa even wondered if the baby would take after her eye color and her hair color, or would it take after Cloud's blonde spiky hair and his blue eyes. They both were in the house discussing this issue they did not even notice that they stepped out of the car. Talking about the baby and whose appearance would it take after. Cloud was the one, who came from the conversation and said how we got in the house, were not we still driving from work. Tifa replied I do not know all I know is that we were talking and I noticed we were not inside of the car instead I noticed we both were in the living room chatting away about the baby. Cloud responded oh, we must have been in a conversation deeply and did not notice we were walking from the car and into the house. Tifa answered I guess we were honey.**

**Back to Present: Tifa replied saying I did not know I looked sexy in that dress, I can remember wearing it because it was in the month of May, I was 1 month pregnant, and my baby bump was easily noticeable under that black knee length dress! Cloud could only say in response so what if you had a noticeable baby bump you still looked very sexy in that black dress, and when you added that pearl necklace and pearl necklace, and ankle bracelet around your ankle you had me drooling. Tifa responded saying really with a satisfied expression on her face as saying thanks for the nice compliment. Cloud gave her oh okay you want to act feisty sort of way! Huh? Tifa winked and said no it is just that compliment made me so happy and it made me full of pleasure hearing it come from you! Cloud smiled and said we should be going to bed by now. It was 10:56 soon and was going to be 11:00 sooner than they both could think, it was Thursday and Cloud wanted to get the day over with at work quickly so he and Tifa can ride on the Fenrir to meet up with Aerith & Zack at their friends 4 story house! The minute they pulled in front of the Fair's resident, Aerith Gainsborough came running out screaming Tifa, soon she was hugging Tifa and said I did not know my friend was pregnant? Why didn't you tell me that one time we talked to each other on Facebook, Tifa took a breath and said because you never asked me if anything new was happening in my life? Aerith stared at Tifa and said hey your right I forgot to ask what is totally happening in your life! Tifa then said oh just shut up and give me another hug best friend. Aerith gladly gave Tifa another hug indeed though this one seemed like a congratulations hug and a silent welcome to parenthood sort of hug, instead of a friendly hug like she gave Tifa the minute she saw her get off of Cloud's motorcycle. Cloud watching Tifa and Aerith hugging and talking to one another said those two are very close. They always gave each other those hugs since they were both and High school which was totally centuries ago, Suddenly Zack came out of the house and said look whose already going overboard with one another death hugs, He's referring to Tifa & and his wife. Both Aerith and Tifa looked at each other and laughed after Zack said that and both said Shut up Zack, and a joyful way! Cloud looked at Zack and shrugged and said let the two ladies have some time to themselves, and not to mention let's talk bro what have you been up to? Zack responded to cloud stating, I've been working on Fenrir's that are old and needs to be updated and re-painted with Wedge & Johnny as always. A cloud do you remember we started a motor club, where we all talk about bikes after school and talk about the latest models of Fenrir's that came out when we were in High school? Cloud replied stating of course I do that's how I met Tifa and how I showed the true side of me besides the shy side of Cloud Strife, and I was the only one in the club that knew much more about any type of Fenrir motel and the only one who knew how to control a Fenrir and do stuff on a Fenrir that others are afraid to do, because they fear of losing their life and that very instant! Zack answered saying yeah I remember that day you were shy at first and you revealed that you participated in many of the street races across the world! Zack then added I remember when you saw Tifa for the first time your face lit up with admiration it's like you knew you and Tifa were going to be married in the future. Then when I pushed you in front of Tifa so you too could be face to face with one another you were so nervous dude! I expected you to be anxious to talk to Tifa after I saw the way you looked at her when she walked into the room with her school uniform on walking beside Aerith. Cloud stepped and said I had a reason to be nervous, Man Tifa was so cute and it made me have a hard time talking to her because I always kept staring at her no matter what she was doing man. It's like she came in at an unexpected moment… and won my love for her in an instant, as cloud finished the sentence he smiled and snapped his fingers. Zack said whoa man I didn't know you felt like that the first time you saw Tifa I didn't know honestly man I'm sorry I ever doubted you could get with her. It's alright man I got my Mrs. Right and she's with me and that's all that matters By the way how did you and ever get together. Cloud said without me and Tifa noticing yawl, while me and Tifa were still getting to know one another? Zack responded well she introduced herself to me and we hit it off with each other at that instant, and then 2 months later when we got to know each other very well we started dating. Cloud said I bet you smooth talked your way to reach her heart? Zack said I used some of my smooth talk to get to Aerith's heart I'll admit but along the way we found we had any things in common, we both liked to stick up for our friend or be there for our friends when they need us that is one thing me and Aerith have in common! Cloud said so does me and Tifa we enjoy watching Television, reading books, practicing Martial Arts and most importantly spending time with one another, not to mention I'm going to become a father in 3 more months to a boy or a girl! Whichever it is I'm going to be there for my child no matter what obstacles I face in my life ahead of me my kids come first before me. Zack in shock, said to cloud man you're going to become a father? What about your Fenrir are you going to pass it on to your child? Cloud stated most certainly not I'll buy them one and fix up the engine on it so and can run much better and smoother along the road. Zack said whoa dude that's really nice of you to do for that child that's going to be arriving soon, then added lets go we're going out to this cool restaurant I looked at last night it has a lot of delicious sounding food on their menu and not to mention fun games to play, like bingo, Uno, Sudoku, Laser Tag and even dodge ball! Cloud nodded to Tifa and Tifa gave Aerith one last hug and followed behind cloud and sat behind cloud on the Fenrir, before cloud went anywhere he handed Tifa a pair of goggles to put on, Both cloud put on their goggles and when Tifa wrapped her arms around cloud's waist tightly, cloud knew she was ready to take off. Cloud went at a medium amount of speed; after all he didn't want to cause Tifa's stomach to start hurting, because he was driving too fast on the Fenrir. Cloud trailed behind Zack to the restaurant Zack mention 20 minutes ago. Cloud was going at a medium pass even though he was driving at a slower pace, He was still catching up to Zack and Aerith, by following their car it was a black mustang. Once cloud stopped the Fenrir and front of the restaurant he waited for Tifa to get off of the Fenrir he himself then got off of the Fenrir and let the kickstand down so his Fenrir can stay in place. Cloud and Tifa walked into the restaurant holding hands walking behind Zack & Aerith who was doing the same. And waited patiently beside Zack & Aerith to pay and be seated at a table by the window. Cloud escorted Tifa to her seat and made sure she got inside of the booth safely and he also made sure she didn't bump into the table for that would hurt Tifa and the baby! After he got Tifa and the booth safely and soundly cloud seated himself beside Tifa. And Zack escorted Aerith into their side of the booth opposite side of the table across from Cloud & Tifa themselves. Then Zack himself sat beside Aerith, Zack asked everyone to look at the menu and get what they wanted to eat. Tifa at this time felt a sharp pain in her stomach which caused her to reposition herself so she could feel more comfortable. Cloud noticed when Tifa repositioned herself and the booth she winced and pain, he asked Tifa if she was okay and Tifa answered back I'm okay everyone just baby pain, I'll be fine. Tifa then grabbed the menu laying on the table in front of her and when she was looking at the list of food choices, She found herself craving for fries, porridge with biscuits and a Red Velvet cake for Dessert, and a bowl of Caesar salad for her other side dish. Tifa then added with a cup of water please? The waiter said okay ma'am, cloud went next he ordered Steak, French fries, sweet and sour sauce, with a cheese cake and a cup of water for himself too. Next was Zack & Aerith which both said Miso soup, grilled cheese sandwich, cup of grapes and a slice of key lime pie. The waitress came back with all their orders, soon as the waiter placed Tifa's order in front of her Tifa began eating her porridge along with her biscuits, then she ate her Caesar salad, she ate the Caesar salad like she was in a rush, next came her red velvet cake, Cloud, zack, and Aerith all sat at the table and watch Tifa eat up all her food like she has been starving for days. Cloud asked Tifa if she was alright. Tifa answered Yeah I'm ok cloud it's just my craving senses started kicking in when I saw all the food choices on that menu, that's all Tifa said to cloud. Cloud gave a reassuring look and said okay just take slow bites of your porridge I don't want you chocking on it. Tifa replied back, Okay cloud I'll eat slowly from now on, it's just the food smelled so good I had the urge to eat it quickly before it goes cold…All cloud said in reply was you have a point, then everyone began eating their food, before it went cold! After they all ate, Tifa & Aerith was the first two to leave the table and go play games like two little kids on a playground at the park on a sunny day. Cloud & zack sat at the table watching Tifa & Aerith play a round of Ping-Pong, all zack & cloud could say in amazement was that their really good! Tifa was about to serve the next Ping-Pong when suddenly her stomach started aching. Aerith put down her Ping-Pong racket and came over to Tifa and said are you alright? Tifa said No in a voice that was full of pain, and she started walking back towards where cloud was sitting, Cloud noticed his wife walking back to the table with her hand on her stomach, and saw that her face was full of pain. She looked like she was almost about to cry. Cloud slide over so his wife could sit down beside him, once Tifa sat down cloud said Tifa look at me do you want to head home, this looks serious we should go to the hospital and see a doctor right now. Tifa said no, no I'll be just fine cloud. Cloud gave her a reluctant expression and said alright if you say so; just say the word and we're headed off to the Emergency Room! Aerith and Zack sat across the table from cloud & Tifa with sadness on their faces and then zack suggested Aerith sit at the table and talk with Tifa while him and cloud go play a couple of games themselves. Before Cloud even bothered leaving the table; he asked Tifa are you sure you want me to leave you at the table and go play a few rounds of games with Zack? Tifa nodded yes, Go have fun cloud that's why we're here ok? Cloud said okay I'll be back in a few Tifa. Tifa nodded back at cloud and said alright me and Aerith will watch you in Zack play a couple of games okay? As Tifa began looking at cloud start playing a game of darts with Zack, Aerith asked what did you and cloud decide to name the baby? Tifa turned her head to Aerith and said we'd agreed to name it Tiffany Anne Lockhart Strife if it was a girl, and for the boy Cloud suggested we name him Rain Strife Lockhart. Aerith said wow those are some good names to name your child Tifa! Then Aerith added I wonder what names Zack and I will name our children when we have one? Tifa said Huh? Aerith don't you want to become a parent? Aerith said yes after 2 seconds went by. Tifa said then why not start when you're ready don't force yourself into getting pregnant with Zack's baby ok Aerith? Aerith said okay Tifa I will definitely wait until I'm ready to become a mom. Tifa nodded her head and added a smile along with it, all cloud and zack could hear from Tifa and Aerith's conversation was something about pregnancy, and having a baby? Zack then said I wonder what their talking about? Cloud replied back saying I don't know man? I just wonder who could want a baby. Then zack said of course Aerith me and her doesn't have any kids yet? She hasn't yet made up her mind, whether she wants one or not I'm still going to be there for her man! Cloud I feel you on that one that's how I feel about Tifa! I told her I'd be there for her no matter what the problem is man! Zack said whoa that's what's up your already at that level? Cloud turned around to face zack and said yeah man we been at that sort of level in our relationship since we first started dating. Tifa & Aerith then turned their attention from each other to look at their husband's both Tifa & Aerith said I wonder what their talking about over there, after all their so far away where we can't hear what their saying at all! Then the two gentlemen came close enough that Tifa & Aerith could hear a little bit of what they're both saying, all Aerith and Tifa heard was Zack say I think Aerith wants to have a kids but she's just not ready, I'll wait for her to decide, whether she wants to have a kid or not I'm still going to be there for her man, he said to cloud! Cloud then said that's the exact same way I feel about Tifa, ever since the first time we met each other. Tifa & Aerith both smiled because of the nice things their husbands said about them! Cloud & Zack then noticed their wives were looking at them and smiling, and then cloud and zack said why are you two smiling about? Tifa & Aerith said we overheard the things you two were saying and when Aerith heard the nice things you said about her she smiled, and so did I when I heard what cloud said about me! Zack and Cloud then said you were eavesdropping; well I'm not surprised because we were both eavesdropping on both of yawl's conversations also! Tifa & Aerith's eyes grew big and wide and both said oh you guys how could you? All zack and cloud said was happened to hear what you two were saying all we could hear was pregnant and someone wanting to have a baby from the both of yawl conversation. Aerith then grabbed zack by the hand and walked out of the restaurant to get into their car and discuss something to one another. After cloud and Tifa watch Aerith & Zack walk out of the restaurant's door, Cloud then turned around and asked Tifa how are you feeling? Are you ready to go home? Tifa said yes I ready to go home I need to take care of personal things and get some sleep as a matter of fact. Cloud said alright lets go I'll tell cloud on our way to the Fenrir okay Tifa? Tifa nodded her head and then grabbed hold of his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder as they both walked out of the restaurant holding hands. Cloud told Zack that Tifa and him are headed home, and then cloud and Tifa both told Aerith and Zack they had a great time hanging out with them, then both hopped onto the Fenrir and put on their glasses, then Tifa put her arms around cloud's waist tightly and cloud took off. As soon as Tifa got inside of the house she let out a very long yawn and said we're finally home how great it feels to be back in the house, then she headed upstairs to take a shower. Cloud watched her go upstairs and said out loud to himself she must be really happy to be home! Cloud was glad to be home too he missed the comfort the bed gave him and sitting on the couch and watching TV with Tifa. As he was saying, Tifa was just now hopping in the shower as she stepped in she said to herself I feel refreshed it feels good to be back home, now what should I do after I'm done she said to herself once again? Cloud walked into their bedroom and heard the shower running he knew Tifa was in the shower so he sat on the bed in waited for her to come out of the bathroom, so he can take a shower too himself. 40 minutes had passed and by this time Cloud was looking at the pictures of him and Tifa at their prom dance back in High school he was so into looking at them he didn't notice Tifa come up behind him and throw her arms around his waist. He looked down and saw Tifa had her arms wrapped around him with her head resting on his back, he said Tifa what are you doing, she responded just wanted to get a embrace from you before you go to the shower that's all she said back. And cloud said oh then you have earned yourself an embrace Tifa! He turned around from her embrace and began hugging her and kissing her on the lips. Tifa giggled while in the middle of their kiss and cloud heard her and smiled at her while he was kissing her. Then cloud kissed her one more time and let go from the hug between them and went to the bathroom and closed the door behind him, Tifa watched him as he closed the door and then she unwrapped the towel around her and began putting on her bra and panties and her PJ's that had cookies adorned over them! When cloud came from the bathroom his eyes met with Tifa's that very instant, and then he said cute PJ's babe, Tifa said back awe thanks. Then both just stood there looking at each other as if they were both talking to each other inside of their heads, Then Tifa spoke what shall we do? Cloud said I don't know, I'm sure you'll find something for us to do, Tifa then walked across the room until she spotted a red box with the words "UNO" across it and then she said let's play a couple rounds of UNO shall we? Cloud nodded and motioned for her to follow him downstairs, once downstairs they sat around the living room table and began playing "UNO" Tifa took the cards out of the box and handed the stack of cards to cloud who shuffled them and dealt them out, after he dealt the cards out cloud told Tifa she could go first Tifa put down a yellow 1 since it was a red 1 put down on the stack, they were playing stacks in numbers by the way, **

**Back to the Story: after Tifa placed her yellow I down cloud put a green 2 on the stack then a blue 3 and a red 4 then a yellow 5 and that was it for him, Tifa then put down a green 6, blue, 7, yellow 8, Then placed a red 9 down. Cloud then put, down green 8, yellow 7, red 6, green 5, blue 4, red 3, green, 2 and said "UNO" then Tifa went next and place a draw 4 on the pile and cloud had to draw 4 cards right when he thought he was about to win too. Now it was Tifa's turn again and she place down a yellow 2 and a blue 2 then she put a red 1 down after, then wait for cloud to go. Cloud went alright he put down the cards he had to draw from the pile which were a red 3, blue 4, green 5, red 6, and a yellow 5 then waited for Tifa to go next. She did indeed and she place down a red 4, green 3, yellow 2, and a blue 1 and shout UNO! Then cloud placed down a yellow 2, and a green 2, and then said UNO, Tifa went next she saw that the 2 was green the 0 she had was green too then placed it down then said "UNO OUT" Cloud put his head down and said you beat me Tifa, with a smile on his face. Tifa then said you want to play another round, and cloud responded no thank you lets watch TV, Tifa said sure just let me take these UNO cards back upstairs ok? Cloud said you stay down here I'll do it I don't want you doing all that work when you're pregnant ok? Tifa nodded okay I'll wait for you to come back downstairs then. Tifa sat with her legs crossed on the couch then she felt a pain coming from her stomach and she winced in pain and then tried laying down, Still it hurt badly, Cloud came down the steps noticing his wife lying on the couch wincing in pain. Soon as he came by the couch where he could get a close view of Tifa and saw in her eyes that they were full of pain and complication as she looked at him, the she said cloud this was truly a fun night with childhood friends.**

**Chapter 4 **

**A trip to the hospital**

**C****loud had decided to take Tifa on a trip to the hospital. From the looks of it, this time it was serious and Cloud wasn't going to take no for an answer from her. Tifa knew she was over her head when the pain kept on getting worse and worse, it was like her baby was at war inside of her womb with something. The nurse at the front desk asked what's wrong with the young lady. Cloud responded my wife is in pain in we need to see a doctor right now!**

**The nurse called a doctor named Mrs. Norman to come in do treatment on the young woman, soon as the doctor motioned for Tifa & Cloud to come to the Emergency Room cloud immediately picked up Tifa and began walking towards where doctor Norman was standing at the entrance to the Emergency room's hallway. Soon as Dr. Norman met up with Cloud & Tifa she asked for the name and Cloud said her name is Tifa, then Dr. Norman asked what's the problem Mrs. Strife Tifa replied I'm 6 months pregnant and I'm having serious aching coming from my stomach it started at the house while I was sitting on the couch waiting for my husband to come back downstairs because we had just finished playing a game of UNO and we were going to watch TV, when my stomach started hurting. I figured it would get better if I lay down on the couch, it didn't help at all it kept getting worse and worse.**

**Dr. Norman said to Mrs. Strife come with me I'm going to do a full X-Ray on you to see what is going on inside and to see if your possibly pregnant with 1 child or possibly twins Mrs. Strife. Mrs. Strife answered back to Dr. Norman please do whatever it is you doctors do to stop the pain, please do! Mr. Strife looked at his wife with full concern in his eyes; he wished he could do something besides stand there beside her and hear her crying in pain. Cloud then began walking his wife into the room Dr. Norman told them to go to and wait for her to come into the room, soon as cloud got into the room he place Tifa on the hospital bed and held her hand said to her in a low voice you're going to be okay Tifa, Tifa said to Cloud in a low voice back I hope so after she said this a tear rolled down her cheek onto the bed. Dr. Norman stepped into the room with a wheelchair beside her and asked Mr. Strife he could put Mrs. Strife into the wheelchair? **

**Cloud nodded in picked Tifa up and placed her into the wheelchair very carefully without hurting the baby further more. Tifa looked at him with a cheerful smile then stopped smiling and carefully made sure she was comfortable in the wheelchair, After Dr. Norman stopped checking off whatever she was marking out on the paper attached to a clipboard she motion for them to follow her to the X-Ray room, Cloud then began pushing his wife in the wheelchair and began following Dr. Norman to the X-Ray room. Once in the room Tifa had help out of the wheelchair thanks to cloud for helping her along the way. She walked over to the X-Ray and waited for Dr. Norman to give her instructions for what to do next.**

**Dr. Norman motioned for Tifa to get into the X-Ray machine and be really Tifa told Cloud to help her get a situated into the X-Ray, Cloud placed Tifa down onto the x-Ray very slowly and carefully and waited for her to get her legs on top of the table then moved away from her. Then Dr. Norman came over to Tifa and placed her head on this little stand like thing so it can fully scan her eyes and facial features after the machine scanned Tifa's eyes and her facial features began the scan, once the scan finished a image of Tifa inside of the X-Ray popped in Tifa went over to the screen and pointed with a long ruler and said to Mr. Strife & Mrs. Strife you're having twins that are a boy and a girl! Both Cloud and Tifa gasped in excitement. Tifa then asked how come my stomach was hurting very badly then doctor. Dr. Norman said because they were moving around ma'am. Tifa said oh so is there something that should be performed on me or am I good to go? Dr. Norman said most certainly nod we need to give you shots and see what foods you need to eat so your twins can get the nutrition's they need and be born healthy, Tifa said in response ok…then, after this Dr. Norman came over to Tifa with a needle and said this will hurt a little so bare the pain for me Mrs. Strife ok? Tifa nodded her head, and when she felt the needle go into her arm she winced and then turned to look at cloud, who was staring back at her with a face full of worry now. Tifa asked cloud why you are so sad. Cloud I thought I lost you there when and how I couldn't do anything to help you while you were going through all that pain. Dr. Norman said you did do something you helped Mrs. Strife when you noticed something wasn't right you brought her to get checked out, so therefore you did something outstanding for your wife, Mr. Strife! Tifa looked at Cloud and said you really helped me cloud you brought me to the hospital, and if you hadn't I wouldn't have known I was pregnant with twins, thanks to you I know that we're not having one child together but twins that's are a boy & a girl Cloud. **

**Cloud then cheered up when he heard those words coming from his beloved wife Tifa, she made him realize he did help her in a sort of way even if he wasn't the one who was suffering from pregnancy he now knew he helped his wife by rushing her to the hospital to see what's going on, now she's alright thanks to him for rushing her to the hospital before it became even worse than it was then. Once cloud finished thinking about what he did was right he asked Dr. Norman what was the shot she gave Tifa for? Dr. Norman responded back saying to help her feel better, then she said I'll be back I need to go get the list of foods that Mrs. Strife will have to eat in order for her twins to get enough good nutrition's and come out of the womb both healthy. Cloud then turned to Tifa after Dr. Norman left the room and asked her how you are feeling? Tifa face lit up and said I feel good now I feel like all that pain was released all because of that one shot to the arm. Cloud smiled and said I'm glad you feel that way Tifa, and by the way I'm so happy that we're having twins I can't believe I'm going to be a father of two. Now we can definitely give the boy his name Rain Strife Lockhart and the girl's her name which is Tiffany Anne Lockhart Strife, I wonder if our daughter will take after your looks and the boy takes after my looks and my hair also. Tifa I don't know baby we will know soon in 3 more months. **

**Dr. Norman came back into the room with a paper with lists of food choices that are healthy for both Tifa and the baby, after Tifa took the list of the different foods she should eat that are healthy for both her and her baby, Cloud thanked Dr. Norman for doing a X-Ray on Tifa and giving her a list of healthy foods she should eat. Dr. Norman said it was my pleasure sir, call me anytime when you and your wife needs to see me or talk to me at this number, she handed Cloud a card with her name and found number written down on it. Cloud then said Thank You very much, then he asked to you wants the wheelchair back? Dr. Norman said no, you can keep so when she ever has a problem like this she can sit in it instead of standing up the entire time ok? Cloud nodded and began rolling Tifa out of the Emergency Room as they went further and further down the hall they looked back and waved at Dr. Norman who waved back and said come back whenever you need something ok? Cloud looked over his shoulder and said we will. **

**Chapter 5**

**Welcome Home**

**Once outside in the parking lot cloud helped Tifa out of her wheelchair and put her in the car very slowly then folder up her wheelchair in placed It in the back seat, then went around to the driver's seat and buckled himself in the waited for Tifa to finish putting her buckle around her then he backed up out of the parking lot, then went straight onto the highway once on the highway Tifa do you want to go pick up a few things that are on the list, Dr. Norman said to begin eating, Tifa turned her head and looked at cloud and said yes lets go to Edge Supermarket and find the things that are on this list that are in Edge's Supermarket. Cloud then turned his head to pay attention to the road and kept driving until he exited off the highway and once off the highway he took a shortcut to get to Edge Supermarket he knew where the shortcut because he rode around Edge on his Fenrir and stopped by Edge Supermarket to use the restroom once. Once he parked the car, he helped Tifa get out of the car and they both walked hand and hand into the Supermarket looking on the list for the things Tifa need to eat for her and the baby to get nutrition. Tifa spotted some vegetables she should eat which were, Peas, corn, and lots of cabbage she also grabbed fish she heard they were good to eat because they helped develop the baby's brain, next came the list of dairy products, 2% milk, yogurt, and less fat cheese. Cloud then began picking out fruits he saw on the list which were grapes, apples, oranges, pineapples, cherries, pears, peaches. Then they went to the cash register and bought all the items they had put in their cart. Tifa pushed the cart to the car, cloud that was alongside her kept close to her, and when they reached their car he helped her into her seat, he then began putting the groceries into the trunk. Cloud himself then seated himself in the car and then he buckled himself up. Than he watched as Tifa buckled herself in before he pulled off, once they reached their house cloud said to Tifa Welcome Home before they went into their house in up to their bedroom. He then went outside to put the groceries up in the house since Tifa was extremely exhausted.**

**Tifa who was inside got off the bed in went to her closet to get her night gown which were PJ's that were a two piece Tifa slipped into her pink spaghetti strap with a matching pair of short shorts that were the same color and had a image of a smiley face on it like Tifa's spaghetti strap shirt had on it. She then when down stairs to see meet up with cloud, when she came down stairs cloud was hauling the last bag of groceries into the house, once he stepped into the house he looked up and saw Tifa looking at him. Tifa said I'm sorry you have to do all the work around here all because I'm pregnant, I wish I wasn't then I would be able to help you with the everything! Cloud looked up at her and said don't say that it's not your fault your pregnant it's both of our fault we made the baby together, I'm willing to help around the house with everything it's the best I can do to show you that I'm glad we're about to have a child together and don't worry I'm alright I actually enjoy doing all the work around here Tifa, besides you don't need to worry about how you can't help me with everything I'm fine just sit back in take care of that baby your carrying for the both of us. Tifa said back ok I feel better now and your right we made this baby together cloud and I'm going to do what I can to keep this baby healthy and give it a lot of love to show my appreciation to it for the both of us. Cloud stated back now that's what I want to hear with a smile on his beautiful face. All Tifa could do when she saw that face was walk up to him and give him a hug and a kiss then move back and began unpacking the groceries in began putting it in the refrigerator and after she and Cloud had finished putting the food away they put the plastic bags inside of the kitchen closet for extra use. Once they finished putting the plastic bags up they walked up to each other and looked into each other's eyes for quite some time before either moved to take a seat on the sofa in the living room. Once on the couch both Cloud and Tifa began making out they haven't made out with each other since Tifa became pregnant in early April, which was 6 months ago. Cloud was the first one to make a movement by grabbing Tifa by her waist and turning her face towards him he then pushed her face towards him and he began kissing Tifa he was so into it that he didn't notice she fell back against the couch, Tifa then put her arms around his neck and pushed herself up towards him than she began kissing him. This led to cloud kissing on her neck and then later over her face they made out with each other for more than 35 minutes then both went upstairs and got underneath the covers in went to sleep.**

**Chapter 6**

**Good Morning**

**W****hen Tifa woke up she found a tray in front of her with sliced apples, yogurt sitting across a waffle with butter & syrup on it. Then at the end of the tray was a note. Tifa picked it up, and the note read Good Morning Tifa I fixed you breakfast this morning, Hope you enjoy your breakfast from yours truly Cloud Strife. After she read that note a smile lit up on her face and she began eating. Soon as she finished she moved the tray away from the side of her bed so she can put her legs down and get up off the bed. Tifa walked downstairs to see if cloud was either on the cloud or watching TV, to her surprise he was watching TV or on the computer so she went upstairs and called out his name Cloud! He didn't answer then she said to herself he's gone somewhere, didn't where could he have gone? She decided to wait for cloud while she was waiting for him she decided to get on Facebook and tell her best friend the important new about her pregnancy who was Aerith to her surprise Aerith wasn't online so she decided to call her friend. The phone rang 3 times before Aerith answered saying "hello" Tifa then said hey Aerith its Tifa I have something to tell you? Aerith answered excitedly what is it Tifa? Tifa said through the phone I'm pregnant with twins, yes I said it me and cloud are going to have twins together Aerith! Aerith screamed that she made zack run downstairs from their bedroom saying Aerith what's wrong? Aerith responded back to Zack nothing's wrong it's just that Cloud & Tifa are having twins! Zack eyes widened he then said to himself in his head I wonder what their twins going to look like Tifa or cloud me and Aerith will see soon. Zack then said hey Aerith you should invite Cloud & Tifa over for dinner with us tonight, Aerith said that's not a bad idea actually zack. Aerith then said to Tifa through the phone can you in cloud come over to our house tonight for dinner? Tifa replied back happily saying yes we sure can Aerith! Cloud walked in the door a couple of minutes later after Tifa received the time to be over to Aerith and Zack Fair's house which was approximately at 6:00 tonight. Tifa then hung up the phone and turned around to see that cloud was holding flowers that said "I Love You" Tifa looked at the flowers and her cheeks turned red and then she kissed cloud and took the flowers from him and put them in her favorite base in set the flower in the center of the kitchen table. Tifa then informed Cloud that they were going to eat at Aerith's house for dinner tonight and suggested that they both start getting ready around 5:00, it was only 4:00 so they had two whole hours before it was time to go over to the Fair's household. Cloud said alright we should pick out our clothes then so that way we won't waste time, trying to prepare when 5:00 arrives in an hour from now. Tifa nodded her head in agreement then she and cloud both head upstairs to set their clothes out, Tifa set out her red dress with red high heels and the pearl necklace she wore with her "Black dress that one time" she then put out her pearl earrings along with the necklace and also her ankle bracelet. As for cloud he set out a black turtleneck sweater with black jeans and his favorite black boots. Once finished with setting out their clothes cloud and Tifa went downstairs to the kitchen, where Tifa cooked a pizza for them to eat on because they both were hungry. They didn't finish eating their slices of pizza and Tifa put the rest in the fridge to eat later. It was now it was now 4:20 when Tifa put the pizza in the fridge, she and cloud then decided to see what was on TV for them to watch until it was time to get ready, saw that Bad Girls Club was on so they watched the episode that came on at 4:00 and went off at 5:00 they had 40 whole minutes to watch the show. While watching the show Tifa leaned her head on cloud's shoulder and cloud wrapped his arms around her waist. Tifa looked down and saw clouds arms wrapped around her waist she then put her hands on top of his, and they both sat on the couch watching Bad Girls Club until it went off. **

**Chapter 7**

**Dinner with Aerith & Zack Fair**

**It was now 5:00 and Tifa was the first one to take a shower, as she was washing up in the shower she thought about what her mother had told her when she was 4 years old.**

**Flashback about the Past: Tifa remembered her and mom talking when she was only 4 and Tifa remembered her mom telling her to grow up a independent woman and do what she wanted to do with her life and always keep going even if a tough obstacle was getting in her way, Tifa's mother also told her to keep going even if you fall down just get right back up and keep going like you haven't even fallen down in the first place is what Tifa's mother told her when she was only 4 years old. Tifa also remember her mother telling her no matter what you go through in life always reflect about the good times not the bad times dear. Tifa felt a tear roll down her cheek after thinking about her (deceased mother) after that little cry in the shower, Tifa brushed her teeth then she began putting on her red dress and her pearl necklace along with her pearl earrings and she also slide her ankle bracelet onto her ankle. Then she put on her red high heels. Cloud then walked into the room and seen that Tifa was paying attention so he decided to walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her slim waist, Tifa then felt arms wrap around her waist and looked over her shoulder; she could see a strand of blond spiky hair and blue eyes looking at her. Cloud then turned her around to face him and could tell she's been crying because her eyes were a little red still, he asked what's wrong why were you crying? Tifa answered back its nothing really I was just thinking about my mother and what she told me when I was a little girl. Cloud asked what she told you when you were a little girl Tifa. Tifa wiped her eyes and then said to Cloud she told me to keep going forward even if I fall down along the way and get back up and keep walking like nothing ever happened. Cloud then said your mom was a very kind person, so was my mother how I wish she was here to see the both of us married and to see both of our twins, Tiffany Anne Lockhart Strife & Rain Strife Lockhart. Tifa went over to cloud and said I wish your mom and my mom were both here to see how happy we both are and see how we're living our lives together in this big spacious house, Tifa said me too cloud, oh and hurry up and get ready dressed so we can already be ready to go when 6:00 gets here. It was only 5:15 they had a whole hour left before they had to leave the house. Cloud put on his black turtleneck sweater and black pants and his high top black boots, Tifa just sat there with watching cloud put on his shirt pants and his black boots with amazement in her eyes, she said to herself he is so handsome especially when he wear's that black turtleneck sweater it really looks good on you she said out loud to cloud with amazement in her voice as she said it to him. Cloud answered back thanks for the compliment by the way that dress looks good on you, I don't know if I'll be able to keep my eyes off of you, even when we're eating dinner with Aerith and Zack! Tifa responded even if you can't take your eyes of me at least someone is paying attention to someone important in his heart, out of nowhere Tifa shouted we're having dinner with Aerith & Zack Fair my dream finally came true. Cloud could on look at his wife and bewilderment.**

**Chapter 8**

**Headed to the Fair's Household**

**C****loud had said to his wife we're headed to the Fair's household, before he had eventually decided to drive his car to the Fair's house instead of riding on his Fenrir as he usually did. Tifa smiled and opened the door to the passenger's side and sat on the seat and buckled herself in. Cloud seeing that Tifa was ready to set out on the road, went around to the driver's side in opened the door in got settled into the driver's seat in buckled himself up then he started up the car engine, and back up out of the garage and took off down the street. Tifa turned to Cloud in said how did you come to like driving cars? Cloud when you and I were in High School you hated driving cars and you would only drive me to school on your Fenrir in not to mention back home which was so nice of you! Cloud kept his eyes on the road in said I started liking them when I first took a ride with Zack in his black mustang in seeing how driving was almost similar to riding on a motorcycle, in that's how I came to like driving cars. Tifa said oh and said I never could figure my cloud driving a car after all you only ride your Fenrir back in forth to school and wherever you went. Cloud said I had to make a change Tifa, I still ride Fenrir just not as much as I used to though. With that reply back Tifa said we'll tell you what let me take a spin on your Fenrir after all I never got a chance to ride on it , the only time I ride on it was when you was driving in I was sitting behind you. **

**Cloud answered sure after you give birth to our baby and recover shortly after you're more than welcome to take a ride on my Fenrir just be careful. Let me warn you if you push the gas peddler down hard you're really in for it Tifa, that Fenrir will take off so fast it will be impossible for people to see who's in control of the Fenrir. Tifa could only say thanks so much cloud, I've always wanted to ride on Fenrir ever since you came to my bar the one I told you when we were in high school that I was going to open when I earn enough money to buy it, my wish came true when I graduated from high school my dad gave me money I can purchase the bar, he already knew this because I told him the minute I saw the deserted 7****th**** Heaven bar when you and I passed by it that one time on your Fenrir when you were giving me a lift home. Cloud then said were here finally after all that driving I can't believe they live 2 hours away from us. Then cloud responded to Tifa and said I can remember seeing how it looked that day, it was dirty looking, floor was caving in, 7****th**** Heaven signed needed fixing oh lord in the inside was just horrible with that mold growing in the corners, in the bar stools was just full of cobwebs and dust they formed on them many years ago. Tifa said I didn't like the sight of it either, so you're not the only one. After all when I bought it I did repairs on it the first day I purchased it remember? Cloud answered yes I do and it looked much better after that upgrade. They both got of the car in walked up to the fair's household in knocked on the door, Aerith opened the door wearing a yellow dress with a gold necklace around her neck in yellow stilettos on. Aerith greeted both in Cloud & Tifa by giving them a big friendly hug. Then Aerith led the way to the table, once Tifa & Cloud was close enough behind Aerith to see the table which had a huge bowl of macaroni in the middle of the table, Pasta was next to it with shrimp mixed into it, a bag of chips with sour cream dip sitting beside the bag of chips, and a Picher of iced tea. Cloud pulled out a chair for Tifa and waited for her to sit in it, and then he pulled a chair next to her and sat in it. Zack & Aerith then came from the kitchen with spaghetti with a cheese blended into it. Tifa reached across the table for a plastic plate, once she had the plate in her hand she added, pasta, spaghetti, macaroni, and some chips onto her plate then added sour cream into the little small space on her plate, she then began eating, while she was eating cloud added a handful of macaroni onto his plate along with, chips, sour cream dip, pasta, and a biscuit from the basket on the table Aerith place down in front of cloud a minute ago. Cloud watched Tifa as she ate her pasta and took out the shrimp so she can eat them after she finish eating her pasta. Cloud himself then started eating his chips dipping them in sour cream, when the first chip he put in his mouth he thought in his head how good the sour cream tasted on top of the chip. Tifa took a bite of her macaroni and cheese along with a biscuit she grabbed from the basket, and let out a smile towards Aerith, which told Aerith Tifa, liked the biscuits with the honey batter inside of them. Tifa then turned her head towards Cloud and asked him how the chips and sour cream taste? Cloud said "delicious" in an excited voice, Tifa then took the opportunity to ask Aerith what she added to the biscuits to make them taste so good! Aerith said I added honey to the batter, I made them biscuits from scrape we all eating, instead of going to the grocery store and buying a can of them. Cloud & Tifa both said their delicious you have to come over our house sometime in cook some for us! Aerith nodded her head in said sure thing, I'd love to come over your house we've never even seen it or been inside of it after all! Zack and I sure will take that opportunity, heck we might even spend the night. Tifa said you're both welcome to come over just give us a call to let us know you're at least are on your way, to our house anytime.**

**Chapter 9**

**Tifa's in her feelings again**

**T****ifa woke up the next morning feeling what she always felt when she go into her moments which she calls Tifa's in her feelings again, she then remembered the great food she ate at her friend Aerith's house and how Aerith's biscuits made from scratch tasted so good, and how she watched Cloud stuff some chips dipped in sour cream into his mouth. After mentioning his name she turned around in saw that Cloud was still sleeping it was a Sunday he had to go to work as usual the next day. Tifa then felt these strange feelings starting to overcome her! These emotions made her feel sad because she went into a flashback which involved her mother, the last conversation Tifa had with her mother when she was 6 years at the time. In the Flashback: Tifa's mother told her when up grow up be independent and be with that person you love so deeply in always Tifa keep looking ahead not back at the past and always remember wherever you go I'm always in your heart to help guide you through part of the way, Always do what you know is right and not what you know is wrong, no matter what others think of you just keep going about in doing the things you know is the right thing to do.**

**Tears began to form in Tifa's eyes which cause her to get off the bed in go downstairs and go sit on the couch in cry her heart out she kept seeing images of her mother holding her for the last time before her life was taken away from her just like that. Tifa said oh mother how I wish you were here to comfort me and see what's been going on with life and also dad and his life and how he's been going been going in and out of depression when you died it took him 6 years to even talk to another woman. Mother he got married to this woman named Nancy, she's just like you in everything she does is the way you did when you and I had a girl talk with each other. She taught me how to put on make- up and how to dress like a woman instead of a tomboy, when it was just papa who had to look after me when you died he treated me like I was a boy, it wasn't his fault he is a man after all he tried his best to raise me to be a young independent woman mom he honestly did, and when he met Nancy it was like a new person was born inside of him and he started to be happy and play games with me and Nancy. Tifa then came back to reality and once again put her hands on her face and cried which seemed like forever until she heard someone say her name, she then turned around in saw that Cloud was walking towards her with his arms in a gesture telling her to come in lean against him in his embrace, Tifa stood up and walked over to cloud in began crying, all her tears fell onto his shirt. She looked up with tears in her eyes and said I'm sorry for getting your shirt soaked with my tears honey. Cloud put his hand on her head and said it's alright. Why are you crying anyway? Tifa took in a breath and wiped tears that had begun to slide down her face, and said when I woke up this morning I sat up in bed and all these memories of my mother started flowing through my mind it was so painful and full of sadness and grief that I began crying and then I got off of the bed in walked down here and sat on the couch while I was crying on the couch an image of my mother holding me for the last time flashed across my mind. It seemed like the picture was being held in front of me so I can see the picture much clearly. Then I heard her voice in my head and she was saying to me to grow up and become an independent women and be with the one I truly love being with, then once she said that I started speaking to her as if she was in the room and I was just telling her how my dad took her sudden death very badly and how he tried very hard to raise me to be an independent woman, the way he raised me like I was a boy he spoke to me like I was a boy and since he spoke to me in that sort of way I sort of became a tomboy myself I had a variety of boys and girls as my friends when I was in my mid-teens and I also dressed like a boy I wore sweat pants and a lose collar shirt that was unbuttoned and worn out shoes. I had dressed like that ever since I was 13. I was 15 at the time when I became such a tomboy cloud. It was like I was a whole different person, I personally knew myself that I was a girl I just didn't behave like a girl instead I acted like a boy. Then when my dad married Nancy my life completely changed Nancy taught me things that women do. Like wearing dresses, doing my hair, how to put on dresses, and even how to talk to the guys, when you met me I still had a little bit of tomboy in me for some reason I found it hard to try and not dress like a boy through my whole semester of 9****th**** grade it was so hard I couldn't go a day dressed up girlish. Then when you and I started dating I knew I would have to change the way I think because I wanted you to see the other half of me not just the tomboy part but the cute and girly side of me. Cloud then remarked I can remember seeing you wearing a girly school uniform instead of your usual baggy jeans and a spaghetti strap underneath your school blazer, you still look beautiful whether you dress up as a boy or a girl it doesn't matter you'll still be my one and only Tifa. Tifa blushed then came over to cloud in gave him a hug then said thank you very much. She the felt the urge of all these different feelings come to her, it was like these feelings of hers was trying to warn her or even trying to tell her something, all Tifa knew is that every once in a while sadness will strike at her and she will have to cry and then she would go back to all sorts of memories of her mother. Tifa then said to herself inside of her head maybe everything will be back to normal, and hopefully these feelings go away! **

**Cloud then asked Tifa if she was hungry, to his surprise she said yes what you are planning on cooking for your pregnant wife. Remember this is all taking place in the month of September, in Tifa is only 6 months pregnant. Back to the story Cloud said back to Tifa whatever my wife prefers to eat, Then said can you cook some fish for me with corn and peas oh and don't forget to put out a glass of cold milk for me too cloud? Cloud nodded, and then added your food will be ready shortly. Tifa then answered back okay and then got on the computer in logged into Facebook in started checking her messages from all her friends from work like Melissa and Sarah who asked how is the pregnancy coming along Tifa, Tifa respond to both of their messages in italic saying "My pregnancy is going fine me and Cloud found out that I'm pregnant with twins, we both agreed on naming the girl Tiffany Anne Lockhart Strife and for the boy Cloud suggested that we should name him Rain Strife Lockhart, then she pressed the send button, the message was sent to Melissa now all she had to do was reply back to Sarah's message. So she typed Girl the pregnancy is going "Great" me and Cloud found out that I'm pregnant with twins that are both a boy and a girl, the girl's name is going to be Tiffany Anne Lockhart Strife which I suggested by the way, and Cloud suggested we name the boy Rain Strife Lockhart which I agreed to name our son right along with cloud. Then Tifa pressed the send button, she then check her inbox for a message sent from her friend Aerith to her surprise she saw one message which was sent yesterday before she and Cloud went over to eat dinner at Aerith's house , in the message Aerith asked How are you and the baby doing Tifa? Tifa smiled then replied to the message in said me and the baby are doing alright I can't believe I'm going to be a mother in 4 months Aerith! She then added a smiley face afterwards to let Aerith know she was excited to become a mother in 4 months to come. Tifa then pressed the send button and once the message went through she changed her profile picture to one which she was sitting on the couch and cloud head was on top of her shoulder, both of them was smiling in the picture, she then clicked the button "Add as profile picture" and once the picture was set up as her profile picture Tifa posted a new status stating "I'm going to become a mother very soon sometime in December I'm so happy my dream as a little girl was to be married in have a child of my own to raise with my husband. Now here I am going to become a mother at the age of 24 years old. I still look good and I know this baby of mines will either take after cloud's looks or mines either way I will treat them both equally, I'm just so full of excitement I want to see how my baby girl & my baby boy looks like, I want this pregnancy to go by quickly, I want to hold my daughter & my son at the same time. She then clicked the post button and then she read over her status and pressed the like button on her own status, then she logged off of Facebook. Tifa then walked back up to her and cloud's bedroom and walked over to Cloud who was still asleep, she then walked up to the edge of the bed, then she bent over and kissed him on the cheek, then she went to get her cell phone and she began texting Sarah & Melissa and she text them both what's up how's everybody at work? She waited a minute or two and her phone vibrated she then looked on the screen in saw it was a message from Melissa who said Everyone is doing fine at work Tifa they all miss seeing you type away on that laptop of yours and how you finished assignments faster than anybody in the office. Tifa responded back awe thanks it's what I'm good at with my hands, I can sit at that desk typing all day typing just buy me some coffee from Starbuck's in you earned my respect. Tifa then waited for Melissa to text back, her phone screen lit up saying "new text message" Tifa thought it was Melissa, It wasn't it was her other friend from work Sarah, who said Hey Tifa we all miss you at work! Do you know when your baby is due? We need you back at the office building. Tifa replied back saying I'm due sometime in December I don't know the date exactly all I know is that I'm due in December, Sarah! With a smiley face added at the end of the message. As she waited Tifa noticed Cloud was staring at her while he was still lying down on the bed, he asked her who she texting? Tifa said office buddies Melissa & Sarah and smiled at him with her eyes closed. Cloud said oh they asked about you almost every day I came to work, I'm glad you're texting them on your phone, they were really concerned tell them I said hi by the way Tifa. Tifa nodded in texted to Melissa & Sarah Cloud said Hi smiley face then she pressed the send button on her phone, then she waited for a reply back to her previous message to both of them and the one she just sent telling them both Cloud said hi. Tifa then turned her head in said when did you wake up? Cloud replied back when I heard hands typing on an object that sounded like someone was using a phone across from me. Tifa said oh sorry for waking you up with my loud texting, I'm really sorry! Cloud said back no worries Tifa it's not a big deal thanks for waking me up though I would have slept through my last day of having fun before my big day at work tomorrow. Tifa said sure thing so what are we going to do today, do you have anything in particular you want to do today Cloud? Cloud said yes get dressed I'm taking you to Edge's beach the place we always visited on nice sunny days when we were in high school remember? Tifa said of course I remember I love going to that beach in feeling the wind blow my hair back in the feel of the sand between my toes in seeing how the water washed up on to the shore. Tifa then put on a strapless spaghetti shirt that was pink along with some gold earrings and a gold necklace and then she put three gold bracelets on her right & left arm, she then put on a pair of some denim shorts and then she put on her favorite pink sandals, when she was done dressing up she sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Cloud to get done dressing up, he was putting on a pair of khaki shorts with a white tank top and some white tennis shoes to match his white tank top. Tifa then said I think that casual look suits you better honey. Cloud then looked up at Tifa and said thanks, by the way that pink spaghetti strap & denim shorts looks good on you Tifa. Tifa smiled then said thanks for the compliment, then she said lets ride the Fenrir to Edge's beach okay, I want to feel the wind blowing against my face and the feeling of my hair being blown back. Cloud said okay then he grabbed Tifa by the hand in led her to the garage where they both hopped on to Fenrir and put on their goggles, Tifa then wrapped her arms around Cloud's waist then cloud started up Fenrir in took off, Tifa's wish came true when she was in the back of cloud on his Fenrir with her hair blowing in all directions and the wind blowing against her face. Cloud turned his head to see if Tifa was enjoying the wind she requested to get, to his surprise she was she had a smile on her face. Tifa leaned up and looked over at the people in their houses looking in their direction, she even saw a little girl waving at her Tifa couldn't take her hand off of cloud's shoulder to wave back because she was afraid of losing her balance and falling off of Fenrir, instead she gave the girl a smile and the little girl gladly accepted it, even though it wasn't a wave back to her. Tifa then laid her head up against cloud's back & closed her eyes. She thought about the twins she was carrying and whose traits would they take after? Tifa said to herself I will know I am their mother after all, she then asked Cloud we almost to Edge's beach? He responded no, I'll tell you when we are get there Tifa alright? She nodded okay, and then laid her head back against his back and watched as the houses they passed up went by fast. Cloud looked over his shoulder and saw Tifa's head laid on his back and smiled then turned his head back to the road, he then noticed they were almost close to Edge Beach, he then said Tifa we're getting closer to Edge's Beach. Tifa then nodded her head in response; Tifa then asked cloud "what did your mother look like cloud? Did she look like you? Cloud said to Tifa yea she looked exactly like me blonde hair blue eyes, except her hair wasn't spiky she had the long strands of hair and the spikes in the front of her hair with a ponytail going down to her back Tifa. Tifa said oh I wish I had paid more attention to how she looked when I first saw her when I was 6 years old and I used to come over to your house and visit you. I have a picture of her somewhere in the house, when I find it I'll show it to you. Tifa nodded her head and said okay Cloud I can't wait to see what she looks like, maybe I can remember how her facial features look like.**

**Chapter 10**

"**Arrived at Edge Beach"**

**O****nce they arrived at Edge Beach Tifa immediately sprang off of the Fenrir and ran to the edge of the shore while she was clutching onto her stomach as if she was telling the baby "we're at the beach now, your dad is here also little one" Tifa then looked up from her stomach and smiled as she watched the water hit the shore, luckily for her she backed away from the shore before the water came rushing up onto the shore as if it was running towards her. Tifa then turned her head and said cloud hurry up! Cloud said I'm coming hold on Tifa, once he was done putting the kickstand out so the Fenrir won't go crashing to the concrete pavement, he stood beside her to look out at the sea like she was doing, once he saw the ocean water he felt a rush of happiness overcome him and all he could think about was Tifa and how she was carrying his child and how all the times they spent together before he eventually proposed to her, he remembered their time at a restaurant and how he watched Tifa eat down a pizza within 6 seconds and looking at him smiling with pizza cheese smeared over her lips. He then thought about the time he wrapped his arms around her waist and said to her you're my only true love and you're the only women meant for me Tifa! After he said that he got down on one knee and pulled out a box containing a gold ring and said Tifa will you marry me? Tifa in response jumped up and down and said yes, yes, yes I will marry you Cloud Strife! She then kissed him, Cloud then returned the kiss then began putting the ring on her finger, which was gold and had a flower design all over it. Tifa and Cloud both agreed to get married in September, it was on the 25****th**** of August when he proposed to Tifa and both agreed to be married on the 12****th**** of September. While getting everything ready cloud and Tifa decided they would both go with friends Zack and Aerith to get their wedding outfits, Aerith went with Tifa to help Tifa decide on what dress she should wear at the wedding ceremony, Zack and Cloud both went to a shop which Zack went to get his tuxedo when he married Aerith. Zack said to cloud dude they have great choices of tuxedo's to choose from man! Cloud then said alright man let's get going then, lead the way Zack cloud said back with a look that said I'm ready for the married life man. Meanwhile Tifa & Aerith were both looking at dresses, Tifa happened to come across a pink dress that down to knee length, she quickly grabbed it off the rack and went to the dressing room and tried it on, once she had it on she looked at herself in the mirrors, she saw the way her curves made her look like a Barbie doll, she then looked at her breast, they had now grown even bigger, Tifa knew then and there that it was because of the pregnancy, and she didn't worry about it not one bit. She then twirled around while standing in the mirror getting a good look at how the dress hugged all the curves of her body so smoothly, she decided she wanted to buy the dress, as she and Aerith went to go look for shoes, Tifa thought in her head if she would look better with her hair up for her wedding dress or have it done? She then asked Aerith do you think my hair looks better up in a high ponytail or like it is now when I'm wearing the dress at the wedding. Aerith relied back I think your hair would look lovely done up in a high ponytail Tifa. Tifa said then it's decided I'll wear my hair up in a high ponytail, it's a good thing I asked you for my opinion because I was debating whether I should go with the high ponytail or have my hair naturally down and curly? Now the problem is solved because you gave me the answer I was having trouble on choosing to do my hair in when I wear this beautiful dress. Aerith smiled at Tifa and said you're going to look cute with the high ponytail or with your hair down to your shoulders. Back to the guys, Zack was helping Cloud pick out a tuxedo, unfortunately Cloud couldn't find one that was black. Zack figured his friend wouldn't find that black tuxedo and just said to cloud "Give up already it's not in this store Cloud we'll just have to look somewhere else" Cloud then said shut up zack! And then said zack I finally spotted the black tuxedo I was searching all over the store. After he said this he and zack headed over to the tuxedo cloud desired to have at all costs. Cloud went over to the women at the desk in asked may I have someone send the black tuxedo to my house, me and my fiancée are getting married a month from now. The women nodded her head and said "Sure Sir, may I have your address and what time can we ship it to you sir? Cloud answered back at 3467 Lincoln Parkway the big brown house with the black Fenrir in the garage. The women asked curiously what a Fenrir is sir. Cloud answered back to the woman saying it's the name of the model of the type of motorcycle I have ma'am, the woman then said back "Oh, I'll certainly have it sent to you sire" Cloud then said send it at 6:30 tomorrow morning ma'am. The young woman nodded her head and said yes sir with a smile on her face, she then added have a good day sir, then she went back to her work on her portable computer. As cloud watched her type a few words on her laptop he smiled and said to himself inside his head "what a kind and sweet woman" cloud then walked away from the counter, and went outside of the store when he closed the store door he noticed his friend zack standing by his car a black mustang giving cloud a look that sat sit in the passenger's seat man! Cloud gave his best buddy Zack a nod and opened the passenger door and sat down in the seat, and then fastened his seatbelt in. They then set off on the road to where Aerith and Tifa were at. On the other side of town Tifa found a dress she has interest in and was now just coming out of the dressing room to show Aerith how she looked and her wedding dress which was pink…She fell in love with the dress the minute she saw the dress hanging on a rack. Now she was trying it on. Tifa came out of the dressing room and asked Aerith how the dress looked on her who was fiddling with her fingers. Aerith looked up and said it looks great on you Tifa, Tifa could only say in response thanks Aerith, do you think it's too tight around the body though? Aerith said it's supposed to fit like that it's a wedding dress its suppose to show off your curves Tifa, Tifa said oh I just don't want it to me too showy at the wedding, you know like too showy where other men will look at me with eyes wide open. Aerith could only say "Oh" it'll be alright just put a shawl across your shoulders to hide your cleavage, and you'll be all set to go Teef. Tifa was looking at herself and the mirror and said alright Aerith I'll just put a shawl over my shoulders like you say and not worry about the dress too much, after all it's going to be our wedding day soon and I'll become Tifa Lockhart Strife after all. Aerith said that's my girl now let me see how you look in your shoes Teef.**

**Zack was just pulling into the parking lot and was looking for a spot to park, Cloud on the other hand looked over his shoulder and said Zack let me out here let me go see how my soon to wife looks like and her wedding dress. Zack smiled and unlocked clouds door, cloud then got out of the car and closed the door behind him and headed straight for the shop where Tifa and Aerith were in. Tifa just coming out with her high heel pumps with her wedding dress from the dressing room she happened to see Cloud walk into the store looking around, he suddenly caught sight of her and started walking towards her way, Tifa began to feel nervous and she wanted to run back and the dressing room and hide from total embarrassment, she was late on acting out that thought, as Cloud came up to her and lifted her face up towards him with his hand which caused her to come out of her thoughts. Tifa looked at Cloud and blinked a couple of times before she looked away to keep herself from blushing. What so ever she was late at doing that as Cloud saw right through her, and could tell an in instant she was blushing when she turned her head. He lifted his hand to her face and looked into her eyes and said are you okay? Tifa said umm, yeah just a little nervous didn't know if you'd like this dress or not? Cloud looked down and examined her body up and down then finally spoke and said you look beautiful, Teef this dress shows all your nice curves there isn't any reason you should hide your beauty from me. Tifa could only smile and quickly responded back in a nervous tone, Umm; don't you think this dress shows a lot of cleavage especially my cleavage? Cloud looked up at Tifa then at her cleavage then said yes it surely does show a lot of cleavage, you can change that though by putting a matching shawl over your shoulder to cover your cleavage up out of view. Tifa said oh you and Aerith both said the same thing you sure you two don't share the same brain or even personality. Both Aerith and cloud said at the same time we do not share the same brain or personality, after they both realized they said the same thing they looked at each other then quickly turned around so they weren't facing each other. Tifa noticed this and said okay that was a awkward moment for you two, which was the first time you two ever said the same thing at the same time. Cloud could only said "This is extremely weird, and then added where we were before me and Aerith had that awkward moment? Tifa answered we were at the moment where I said you and Aerith said the same thing to me about putting a shawl on to hide my cleavage from view. Cloud said oh and said that's the best solution to this problem anyways, I can tell you want the dress and I didn't want to hurt your feelings by saying go pick another one that shows less cleavage. Tifa could only so oh okay I'll just find a matching dress then we'll be on our way to the house and have a fun night with both of our friends "referring to zack and Aerith".**

**Chapter 11**

"**A Fun Night with Friends"**

**T****he trio of four best friends came from shopping and getting ready for two soon to me new weds Tifa and Cloud, Aerith and Zack was invited to Tifa and Cloud's house for the weekend, Tifa came up with the plan of inviting their friends to a fun night at their house, since it's been ages since any of them had a fun night together. Tifa was the first out of the car she was going to go in unlock the door, eventually she decided to wait to everyone was ready to go in, Cloud came out of the car from the back seat and walked over to Tifa then looked over his shoulder and said hey Aerith and zack are you two ready to head on in the house. Both Aerith and zack said yeah hold up we need to get our clothes and DVD's out of the car, hold on just a minute there ok they both said before continuing to do what they were doing. Cloud and Tifa watched as both they friends walked towards them with a handful of DVD's and a duffle bag which hanged from both Zack and Aerith's arms. Zack was the one to give Cloud and Tifa the sign to go ahead and head into the house and mouthed they'd be there in a minute. Cloud mouthed back alright don't stay out here too long though, he then grabbed Tifa by the hand and they both walked up to the front door of their house, Tifa unlocked the door and immediately headed upstairs to take care of her personal needs. Cloud said Teef where are you going? Tifa responded back saying I'm going to hit the shower care to join me? Cloud said sure with that out the way the both headed up the stairs into their master bedroom and went straight for the bathroom, once inside Tifa began to strip down, once she was done she looked at cloud who was taking off his boxers and then looked up at her and said I'm ready, Tifa then hopped in the shower, and waited for cloud to get in after her, he stepped in a minute later once inside their bodies brushed against each other's, Tifa was the one to break the silent moment by grabbing her rag and started applying soap to it and immediately started applying soap to her then she turned around to face Cloud and began to rub soap onto his chest she then wiped his back and his legs down, she then handed the rag to cloud who began to wash her back with soap and the he began applying soap to her cleavage all Tifa could do was smile as she looked at cloud who staring at her breast nervously. Tifa then grabbed the rag from him and began wiping her legs and then she applied soap to her back. She then grabbed her bottle of feminine wash and began applying it to her female organ. Cloud then began wiping himself with the rage and was now finishing washing his back and scrubbing his feet when warm water began to fall over them. Tifa then stepped forward under the water and began applying shampoo to her wet hair that was curly now, she then stepped under the water once again after she finished rubbing the shampoo onto her damp hair, all cloud could do was look at Tifa and amazement as he watched every angle of her body. He then walked under the water and wrapped his hands around her and began washing the soap suds off himself as well. A minute later they both stepped out of the shower sulking wet, Tifa looked down and noticed her baby bump (She's 6 months pregnant now) cloud noticed she was looking at her stomach which was now noticeable to tell she was pregnant. He wrapped his arms around and said it will be alright, I'm just as ready to see this child as much as you are Teef. Tifa looked up and said I'm just so shocked that it's getting close to delivering this baby and just 3 more months. Cloud could only say I guaranteed those 3 more months of carrying this child of ours is going to be great for you Teef, I guaranteed it is because I know you'll be there supporting me through the way Cloud, Cloud then said I sure will lets dry off with this towel and get ready I'm sure Aerith and zack are downstairs wondering what's taking so long for us to come downstairs. Tifa then shook her head and grabbed the towel and started drying herself off and then handed the towel to Cloud she then walked out of the bathroom and went to her drawer and pulled out a pair of panties and a bra that read "Live Ya Life" and began putting them on Tifa then pulled out her favorite Tank Top that read "I Love Myself, and the World around me" she then put on pajama shorts that read "Cloud's #1 Girl!" Cloud walked out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his waist and was looking at the tank top Tifa had on that read "I Love Myself, and the World around me" and then his eyes went to the letters on the back of her shorts that read "Cloud's #1 Girl! And smiled he then put on a pair of his boxer's that said "I Am who I Am deal with it!" he then put on a plain white wife beta. He then turned to see Tifa looking at him; Cloud could only smile and said were you checking me out just now Teef? Tifa said no...I wasn't she then turned her head, she knew she was checking him out she couldn't help it, all she knew is that she had the sensation to look at his spiky blonde hair that was actually smooth and his blue eyes that had a glow to them that made him stand out and caught her attention a lot of times. She then turned her head so she could look at cloud and said "yes I was checking you out; you can't tell me you don't do the same when I'm not paying attention. Cloud chuckled and came to stand in front of her and lifted her face up so she was looking at him, and said I admit I do check you out on daily bases when you're not paying attention Teef. Tifa could only smile; she then reminded cloud we have to get down stairs we're keeping our guest waiting down there too long. Cloud nodded his head and said lets go then Teef, they both left the room with Tifa leaning against Cloud and cloud with his arms wrapped around Tifa's waist. Zack really impatient said to Aerith what the hell could they be doing that makes them take a whole 55 minutes upstairs and leave us down here all excited and ready to have fun? Aerith could only say I don't know zack just calm down, I hear footsteps; you'd better hope they didn't hear anything you said just now. Zack could only say in response in an irritated voice" whatever they need to know that they took 100yrs just to come down stairs and here we are down here looking dumbfounded Aerith. Aerith only sighed and said alright I get your point now stop your whimpering and wait for them to come down the stairs ok? Cloud could hear the commotion going on between Aerith and zack and quickly handled the problem by saying, sorry for keeping you guys waiting long we were taking care of our personal matters and we now just got down dressing up in our pajamas as you can see. Zack and Aerith both said "oh we're sorry we just got a bit upset because we been down here for a very long time, sorry for getting mad at you.**

**Cloud & Tifa said in response it's alright, we're really sorry we took too long to come from taking care of our personal matters and getting dressed and our pajamas, I hope you guys will find it in your hearts to forgive us for taking a very, very long time. Zack looked at cloud and Tifa and said I'm sorry for losing my temper back there it's just it took too long for you two to come back from upstairs, it felt like forever though. I'm really sorry for losing my temper though. Tifa smiled and said zack it's alright I'd get mad too if I was in your shoes and two of my friends took forever coming back down from upstairs also. Zack only could say back to Tifa you got that right, and no worries let's start the night off having a fun time together, not being on a rocky edge through the entire night. Your right is what Tifa said in response to clouds reply, she then motioned for cloud to go in the living room with zack and Aerith, Cloud only gave her a concerned look then finally said alright, and be careful Teef. All Tifa could say in response is I will trust me cloud, she then grabbed four paper plates onto the table and began putting chips on one side of the plate then in the middle of the plate was sour crème, Tifa then pulled out a frying pan and placed it on the stove, she then grabbed the baloney out of the fridge she placed a baloney in the skillet one at a time. When she finished frying all the baloney she then spread mayonnaise on top of the bread and then she put a slice of cheese on the bread then placed the baloney on top of the cheese for each sandwich. After Tifa finished preparing the sandwiches she said to her "I hope they like it!" she then nervously walked into the living room with a try containing 4 paper plates with a sandwich on them and chips on the side of the sandwich and sour crème in the middle of the sandwich and the chips. They all looked at the tray and looked at Tifa at the same time and smiled. Tifa returned the smile then she felt the smell of vomit in her mouth and she quickly ran upstairs to the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom she stood in front of the toilet and started vomiting, unlike all the other times she vomited this one was a much longer vomit. This was so unusual to Tifa that she stayed over the toilet even though she was done puking. She wasn't sure if she should move away from the toilet afraid the urge of vomiting would come again and she would be to late getting in front of the toilet. All of a sudden she saw a figure by the door, she turned her head and saw it was cloud that was really worried... he came over to her and began rubbing her on the back, and then asked her after a minute or two passed and asked Tifa are you okay? Tifa didn't turn from the toilet, but answered back to him saying yeah I'm alright just got nauseated all of a sudden. Cloud looked down at Tifa eyes wide and full of concern, he said I'm sorry I'm the cause of this getting you pregnant Teef…**

**Tifa with her eyes wide showing her beautiful dark chocolate colored wine eyes said no… this is not your fault at all cloud, I participated in it too so it's basically my fault not yours, I engaged into having sex with you. Cloud's couldn't believe what he had heard and said back Tifa it's my fault, trust me not yours I was the one who wanted to engage in having sex with you. Tifa looked up and said to Cloud this is not your fault only its "Ours" we both participated in having sex alright you're not the one to blame….I'm the one whose carrying this child of ours and I'm not ashamed of it, please don't worry anymore I'll be alright, I don't like seeing you worry so much cloud. Defeated inside cloud gave up and said alright Teef I'll stop worrying so much, after all I don't want to be putting stress on you which isn't good for your or the child. Tifa now who realized she wasn't no longer feeling nauseated...stood up and pulled cloud into an embrace in said I'll be alright please don't worry anymore I don't like seeing you worry a lot like you being worried makes me feel bad for being pregnant. She then loosened her grip around his neck and walked to the sink and grabbed her toothbrush and applied toothpaste to get rid of the smell of vomit in her mouth. Cloud watched Tifa who he referred to as Teef for short and said don't feel that way about the baby Teef, I'm the one who should stop worrying so much, while you're trying to get through your pregnancy, I'm honestly for putting more strain on your heart Teef. Tifa who was now rinsing out her mouth with Listerine and just spit it out into the sink wiped her mouth with a dry towel and walked over to cloud and kissed him on the cheek and said no, no cloud you didn't put any strain on my heart it just hurts me to see you with a sad face when you should be happy for the both us. Cloud said I am happy for the both of us it just hurts to see you going through all the symptoms, and I can tell it hurts you when it happens Teef, I know it does hurt...I'm enduring the pain because it's worth it because the baby I'm carrying is with the man I always dreamed to be with since I met you in the 10****th**** grade. Oh I'll try my best to not to worry too much okay Teef? Tifa nodded and said alright cloud not lets go down stairs and check up on our friends, on the way down stairs Tifa and Cloud noticed Aerith and zack were watching TV. And eating their sandwiches, all Tifa could do in response is give out a small smile and say I'm glad they like my sandwich. Cloud on the other hand looked at her and said that reminds me I haven't take a single bite out of my sandwich and neither did you Teef, let's go and eat it now while it's still warm at least. Tifa said alright lets head on over there then and see what those two are watching that's so interesting on TV…as they approached the table in the living room Aerith and zack turned their head and looked at cloud and Tifa and asked what took you two so long this time….Umm, well I was feelings nauseated so cloud came and consoled me, you'll understand when you and Aerith is pregnant. Zack said oh...okay I'll see to that someday thanks for the word of advice Tifa, Tifa winked and said no problem Zachary. Hey...that's not my name is what Tifa go in response from Zack who eyes was full of I know she didn't call me Zachary instead of Zack. Oh well it's my new nickname for you zack get used to it Zach. All zack said in response yeah sure thing, I'll try Tifa. Cloud looking back in forth from Teef as he calls her and zack could only say whoa how did this all start right here you two? Teef beat Zachary to respond and she said back to cloud oh I gave zack a new nickname which is Zachary from now on. Umm, okay it'll take some time getting used to...Tons Cloud said back to Teef. Oh okay suit yourself, I'll wait to you get used to it cloud Tifa responded back with a smile and her eyes closed. Whoa was all Zack, Aerith, and Cloud said in response to Tifa's, Tifa opened her eyes and said what? They all said your smile is so cute, we should have taken a picture of that and posted it to Facebook said Aerith and zack. Oh you two would get to do that some other time cloud said back with a wide grin on his face, Tifa still clueless said…um, it's just a smile it couldn't have made you all say whoa at the exact time like you just did, it's just a face gesture while she played with her hair with the tips of her fingers. Aerith, zack, and Cloud all said yes it did, seeing you smile brought all happiness through all of us Tifa…you need to see a pic of yourself smiling you'd get what we're feeling someday Teef is what Cloud said back. Um, okay sure let me know when you have that picture of me sometime then Cloud Teef shouted over her shoulder before she sat down on the couch. Cloud came over and sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, and then turned to zack and Aerith and asked what were you two watching anyway before all this commotion went on? Aerith responded, um I don't know we just flicked through some channel's until we saw some show called "wipeout" which contestants compete in and try to go home with 50,000 dollars just by passing to the next round of each level of obstacles they have to get passed in order to go to the next level. Pretty sure it's pretty easy to get through all the obstacles as long as all the contestants observe their surroundings closely and go for it without doubting they'd get past it or not. Touch talk for someone who hasn't ever heard of the show or watched it before Tifa said back to cloud running her hand through her smooth black hair and looking at cloud in the process. True, since you want to challenge me once you have that child I'll sign up for the show and compete in it to show you I'm not a wimp ok Teef. Oh we'll see Tifa chimed in with another smile that made Aerith, zack, and cloud say whoa all at the same time. Lucky for Aerith and zack they caught the smile this time, and boy did they love looking at the pic over and over again after they took it without Tifa noticing the two with their cell phones out in their hands. Hey what's are you guys doing, Tifa shouted with her eyes wide open with shock, umm we took a pic of that cute smile of yours Aerith and Zack responded back. Umm…who gave you permission to take a snap of me smiling without my permission Tifa said back in a playfully way. Well excuse us we happened to see you smiling one of those amazing smiles that make the world go round and round… so we took the opportunity to take a snap of it before it goes away…and there you have it Tifa. Well my bad…dang no need to get snappy Tifa shot back with a smile, Wow I never saw you this feisty Teef where'd this side come from Cloud said in response to what was happening around him in front of his very eyes. Well now you know I can be a feisty too unlike all the other chicks out there I add a little twist of humor to mines though Tifa shot back to cloud while winking at him at the same time, oh and by the way when are we going to start the fun besides goofing around…like we are now, let's get the fun stuff started Tifa shouted out then laughed afterwards after she realized she raised her voice a little too much than needed. Cloud, Aerith, and zack all looked at her with huge eyes saying "Are you okay?" Aerith broke the silence stating Tifa since when did you shout loud like that when you want to have fun, this is new you haven't ever done this before, where did this side come from girl? Well…I don't know I'm just ready for the fun okay, I'll be right back don't start the fun without me…as she said this she gave them all a stern glare before vanishing out of sight…cloud suddenly said out loud she's changed a lot it's so weird I never seen her act this way before, any suggestions how she got this different kind of behavior all of a sudden zack and Aerith? I don't know where she got it from, but I sure am willing to find out where she get that kind of behavior from Aerith said back, zack then said back to Aerith I sure want to hear this coming from Tifa. Well...we'll see about that cloud answered back to Aerith and zack, Tifa was now coming back from the bathroom looking excited and ready to have some fun watching movies, eating, joking around and all that good stuff they used to do when they were in their teenage years. Oh…Looks like someone is ready for a night of fun…Cloud said while looking at Tifa, Well of course I am though I have to say I'd better be careful I have a baby bump after all! So please be careful around me you guys ok? Sure thing, we'll definitely be careful Aerith, zack, and cloud all said at once. Well what are we waiting for let the fun began Tifa shouted in a cheerful voice while running her hand through her hair, and looking at her beloved husband and their two friends, with expressions of excitement on their faces. Cloud was the first one to put a movie into the cassette which was titled "A Walk to Remember" which starred Mandy Moore playing as a young women with leukemia who fell in love with the guy of her dreams who she hasn't told that she only has a short amount of time to live because of her leukemia, in Cloud and Tifa's point of view of Mandy Moore didn't look like she had leukemia at all none of her hair fell out though the entire movie Mandy Moore looked like a healthy women a women that didn't have "Leukemia" in fact. All I want to know is why isn't she showing the symptoms of leukemia Tifa shouted so angrily, I guess her role in this movie is pretty messed up cloud said in response. Aerith and zack added in its odd how she is playing someone who was diagnosed with leukemia and isn't showing any darn symptoms of having leukemia at all. I know right what the hell they make a movie about leukemia when the actress playing the women with leukemia isn't showing any symptoms of having leukemia at all I give it worst actress of the year award Tifa said back. Seems like there's a huge debate going on right about now, cloud said with a grin before he turned his full attention back on the TV. I can't agree with you any better Tifa, Aerith, and zack all said at the same time with a smile on their faces realizing they said the exact same thing all at once, what is up with all these weird things going on Tifa said before she raised up off the sofa and headed to the kitchen to get a drink of water, she felt like she hasn't had water in ages and figured she'd better fulfill that goal right about now. as she reached the kitchen area felt a slight kick to her stomach she only could close her eyes and wince to keep from yelling out in pain, lucky for her cloud didn't notice she thought to herself "Good" he doesn't need to get worked up anyways, am I so glad I didn't make anyone notice that I was just in pain that would trigger everyone to come over to me with concern in their eyes, which I would be the one to blame because I then messed up a fun night together. Well enough of that Tifa said to herself quietly she then walked to the fridge and pulled out the pitcher and grabbed a cup from the cabinet and began pouring herself a glass of water. The minute the cup came in contact with her mouth Tifa took a huge gulp like she hasn't had any water in days, Tifa realized she was acting like she was acting like a person who hasn't had water in days so she calmed herself down and began taking a sip one at a time instead of chugging it down like she did before. Tifa decided she would go upstairs to be alone to text on her phone…or get on her portable laptop and began playing "The Sims3" without being disturbed, before she went upstairs Tifa went over to cloud and told him I'll be down in a little while, I'm going to go play "The Sims3" Hey Aerith and zack I'll be playing "The Sims3" upstairs so don't worry okay I'll be done in an hour or two maybe even three hours from now see you two later, Tifa quickly descended up the stairs to go play "The Sims 3" like she told herself she would, once inside the room it took Tifa awhile before she spotted her lavender laptop tucked in her case like it has been since the last time she left it. Tifa smiled in relief as she spotted her laptop in its duffle bag just like she left it a couple months ago, she quickly went over and took it out of its bag and turned it on immediately while waiting for her pc to load up she went in the bathroom and brushed her teeth and combed her hair back into a ponytail. Once back in her bedroom she plopped down on her bed and sat the laptop up on her lap and quickly grabbed the Sims case out of her drawer and immediately inserted it into the computer…once the computer was done reading the CD "The Sims3" logo popped up on the screen and instantly went into trailer mode…Teef knowing she would get impatient waiting for the intro to get to the game menu she quickly skipped the games introduction and immediately started creating her a family. The family Tifa made up was called "Strife" she created her Sim first, her Sim had a tan-ish completion next she worked on the eyes she made her eyes round and she then made her Sims eye color dark brown after that she made her Sims eyelashes length long and then made her Sims lips a little big but at a medium size, she then changed her Sim hairstyle long with her hair hanging to her back, next came the clothing Teef decided to just put on a blouse on her Sim that was a lavender and added a miniskirt that was black and added slippers which she changed the color to lavender to match her Sim blouse she then added earrings which were hoops she kept them gold then added bangles on her Sims left arm which were all colored lavender and for the last she did her Sim make-up which she only added dark red lipstick and a little touch up of blush that blended well with her Sims complexion. Once she looked up at her Sim Teef was satisfied next she moved on to her Sims nightwear which she added pajama shorts which she colored black and the outlines Pink and the shirt was a tank top which she colored over to match her pajama shorts and last she removed the accessories that looked whack with her Sims pajamas. Formal came next and Teef was very creative when it came to dressing her Sim up and formal wear, which consisted of a halter top that was black and some black pumps and silver hooped earrings, last thing for Teef to do was her Sims swimwear which she added a two-pieced swimsuit and changed it white and she was finished, now she had to create clouds Sim. Teef started with clouds facial features which she added blue eyes that reminded anyone who saw them of the ocean and changed his hair to blonde, one thing she couldn't find in the men's hairstyles where a spiky hairstyle that had spikes on all sides of the head. Teef became frustrated then she eventually cooled down and found the closest hairstyle that was similar to clouds hairstyle, next came cloud's clothes which was a hard decision because they didn't have thing such as a vest sweater for the men's clothing, so Tifa went with dressing cloud and a black sweater with black pants and tennis shoes that she edited to be all black. Next she chose clouds Sim swim wear which consisted of him wearing blue swimming trunks, next came formal wear, once she browsed through the formal wear for the male Sims she quickly decided she would have clouds Sim wear a white tuxedo and just change the tie color to black. Her final clothing section for cloud was night wear she added pajama pants painted black with no shirts, she then went back to the name, age, and gender area and typed in the box Cloud Strife she then changed his body tone to muscular…Once finished Teef shouted I'm Done Yay! She then went back to do editing her Sim which she noticed she forgot to name and do some changes to the body…one thing Teef did was change her Sim from looking chubby and the body and made her Sim to have a very slim figure, and she also added the size of her Sim, after all she didn't want a flat-chested Sim. Soon she finished added her and clouds traits, favorite food, favorite music, and color she immediately saved and went back to the valley and moved her Sim into a furnished house which she did some remodeling to, it was an hour later when Teef actually started playing "The Sims 3" she was happy to be playing the Sims 3 she enjoyed making her Sims do real life things for example get a job as a journalist, married cloud, got pregnant and now Tifa is waiting for her Sim to be told she is pregnant. As Tifa is waiting for the announcement that her Sim is "Pregnant" she looks down at her own stomach and sees her baby bump and starts rubbing it and starts having a conversation with the fetus forming in her womb, Tifa says to her stomach "I'm so honored to be your mother little one please come into the world soon so mommy can see you in person" Suddenly Tifa remembers a moment in the past with her mother**

**Flashback: Mother when I get older I want to become a beautiful bride and have a beautiful wedding dress and a handsome husband, I also want to become a mother, mother do you think I would make a good mother if I ever had a child? Of course Tifa dear your such a talented & Gifted and your very attractive any kind of guy would fall for you dear, always be with the one you truly love, not with one you don't love or have any feelings towards that person like that person has towards you dear. Yes mother I understand I will be with the one I love and not with one I don't love are share the same feelings with. I love you so much mommy you make me so happy I want to be just like you when I grow up mommy….Oh Tifa you will and always remember always take care of yourself dear, when you get older you'll have responsibilities of your own such as getting a job, moving out and getting your own house and find true love with someone you are truly in love with dear. Mom how would I know when I meet that one person if he is the one I truly want to spend my entire life with mother? You'll know when you feel like your world goes by happily and when you enjoy having his company, spending time with him and most of all being around him dear. **

**Back to Present: Tifa found herself crying…remembering the moments with her mother before that incident that killed her mother when she was traveling on Mt. Nibel, it took a while for Tifa to get over her grief for the loss of her mother. If only she was here Tifa said to no one in particular, wish who was here a voice said back to her, revealing himself it was cloud who happened to be coming upstairs to check up on Teef when heard Teef suddenly say out loud "I wish she was here" I was thinking about my mother, just wish she was here she left me at a young age after all cloud. I can understand your lost its just it's been awhile since anyone mentioned .Lockhart, ever since everyone blamed me after you fell off the Cliff from Mt. Nibel which happened because you believed your mother sprit would be there waiting for you cloud answered back to Teef with his head down and his hands in his pockets. Yeah…it was basically my fault cloud I was hardheaded and never listened to anyone, I just did what I wanted to do even when you said it's too dangerous, and as the result I paid the price by slipping on a chunk of ice and falling off the side of the cliff and causing you to fall off with me and I caused you to hurt yourself I'm so sorry cloud said with tears beginning to form in the corners of t her eyes. Teef it wasn't your fault you missed your mother you just wanted to see her again, I would do the same thing too if I was you, don't cry please it wasn't your fault for having a broken heart and wanting to see your mother. Ok…I won't cry anymore I just feel….so bad for making you get blamed when it wasn't even your fault cloud as she said this Tifa paused her game on "The Sims 3" and raised off of the bed and went up to cloud and hugged him and soon found herself crying again, cloud seeing his wife crying kissed her and led her to the bed and began kissing her when he felt like he helped calmed her down he began to sit up, Tifa saw him beginning to sit up and wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him and told him to stay with her for a little while, Tifa saved her Sims game then turned off her laptop and placed it in its duffle bag then laid back on the bed and wrapped her arms around cloud and began kissing him, then one thing led to another cloud leaned on Tifa making sure not to put all his weight on her stomach and began kissing Teef and touching the spots he knew made Tifa moan and ecstasy whenever he touched her there, slowly he began kissing her on her neck and down her back, Teef turned around and wrapped her legs around clouds waist and began kissing him all over his face, then a loud BOOM! Came from downstairs which made Tifa and cloud come from their love triangle and go and inspect what was going on. Once downstairs Tifa noticed Zack on the floor face down…she slowly walked up to where Zack Fair lay on the floor where he had obviously fallen, once close enough Tifa saw that Zack's eyes where closed and the expression on his face showed he was in pain…what happen Cloud asked walking up beside zack, I fell when I was trying to go get some more chips for me and Aerith to snack on, I almost reached my destination when I tripped over my own leg…ugh this is so embarrassing zack said in a voice that said he was upset and that he made a complete fool out of himself in front of Aerith. It's nothing to be ashamed off, at least you weren't outside or was in a public place like a grocery store or GameStop when this happened; Tifa chimed in to make Zack feel better. Yeah you're totally right Tifa zack said back before going to sit on the couch next to Aerith. Cloud and Tifa looked at each other for a couple of minutes then went to join the others on the couch. Tifa suggested watching a movie she always wanted to watch which was "Tangled" after all she and Aerith were both girlies and the back so she figured maybe they could watch a movie that was very girlish. Teef asked cloud if he and zack were alright watching this with them, the two only guys in the group said yea, after this we're watching "In the line of duty 4" whether you like it or not the two said with a playful smile on their faces. Teef and Aerith both said suit yourself guys at the same time then Tifa was the one to get up and put the DVD in the DVD Player. When Tifa saw the previews of other movies she said out loud "Why do they not make a movie without previews for crying out loud!" That's what makes them so much interesting Teef cloud said besides they show movies in previews that would get viewers' attention and eventually leads them to go see that movie, that's how the movie producers make the money Teef. Umm, ok and the meantime while these previews go on I'll be upstairs preparing my clothes I want to go somewhere in the morning. So clouds please take the Fenrir to work ok? Ok Teef by the way where are you going tomorrow that's so important that you're getting your clothes ready? I figured I wanted to take a walk around the park maybe play chess with some elders as well and go the wishing fountain that's at the park also, why is that a problem for you cloud dear?**

**No, not at all just wanted to know where my beautiful wife was headed off to tomorrow that was so important that she gets up during the previews of movies that are about to end and head straight on to "Tangled". Cloud you worry too much it's not a bother to me it's so cute how you check up on me; by the way my checkup appointment is the day after tomorrow cloud alright. I won't forget Tiff promise ok and what time are you scheduled to be there? 9:00 A.M. Tifa said as she retreated up the stairs. Once inside her bedroom Tifa grabbed a skirt from her closet that was at her kneecaps and a spaghetti strap shirt that was lavender and a jacket that was denim good thing her skirt was denim also, she then placed a pair of her flats that was lavender with a rose pattern going across them. Tifa quickly put her stuff on top of her nightstand and descended down the stairs to join her husband and her two best friends. Soon the trio of friends found themselves watching Tangled and sharing a whole bowl of popcorn and sipping down on their soda like they haven't drank anything in decades, Tifa then added in a low tone no one could hear, because they were watching Tangled. This is a night I shall remember; from now on I'll call it a fun night with friends with that said she leaned against clouds shoulder, getting ready to watch the movie with everyone else. **

**Chapter 12**

**Tifa's Day of Fun!**

**T****ifa woke up bright and early looking down she realized she hadn't fallen asleep on her bed she was on the couch where her and cloud slept on together after that fun night with their two best friend Aerith and Zack, looking around the room she noticed her two friends were still asleep in their sleeping bags, then Tifa looked down and realized her breast was sticking out of her shirt she looked around and embarrassment and said Oh my how could this have happened? Did cloud and I fool around underneath the covers last night? Tiff said to herself, she got off the couch and descended up the stairs very slowly being careful not to awake her friends from their peaceful nap. Once in her bedroom Tifa noticed a note on her nightstand beside her clothes that read "Dear, Teef have a great time at the park today and I have a gift for you when I come from work I'll be home at 3:00 instead of 2:00 ok tiff –Cloud**

**Tifa gave out a little giggle then wondered what was her gift she would get from cloud this evening, That's right I have to get ready for my day of having fun Tiff said to herself then she hurried to the bathroom and took a nice and soothing shower while inside the shower she dreamed of how her two children would look when she delivered them which would be 3 months from now, after all she was only 6 months pregnant. Once Tifa was done bathing she dried herself off with her favorite dry cloth which was of "Tinker bell" once she was done drying off her body she blow-dried her hair, once her hair was dry and soft she had a hard time deciding if she wanted to either keep her hair straight or put it in a ponytail or put it in curls. Tifa eventually went with putting her hair up an and high ponytail, then she slipped into her denim skirt and her spaghetti tank top and put her denim jacket on and slipped on her lavender flats, then Tiff painted her fingernails pink, while she waited for them to dry she read a magazine, carefully turning each page slowly she wasn't planning on having to repaint her nails over because of a smudge of messed up nail polish. Once her nails were dry she looked around for the keys Tifa finally became frustrated after spending 5 whole minutes looking for a key right when she cussed saying "where the hell is those keys" she felt in the inside of her jacket and found the keys in her right pocket, Tifa let out relief sign then grabbed her purse and descended down the stairs and into the garage and turned her car on since it was very cold inside, she then went back in the house to wake Aerith and Zack up once she got their attention she told them to be sure to lock the door when they leave and to use the spare key she has under the mat on the front porch, before she was halfway down the stairs headed towards the garage Tifa shouted over her shoulder to Aerith saying please put the dishes in the washer for me Aerith before you and zack leave, alright Tifa have nice day at the park. Tifa then smiled then locked the garage door before she continued down the stairs, once down in the garage she hopped in her car that was a Chrysler PT Cruiser that was her favorite color "Black" it was now warm and cozy by the time she hopped in it, Tifa then closed her door on her side then buckled in and waited for the garage door to open up once the garage door was fully open she sped out of the garage looking in her rearview mirror to see while speeding down the road to see if it was closed she knew it was closed when she heard the little click sound when she rounded the corner. Once she was on the highway Tifa saw in the corner of her eye a young boy was looking at her that was 17 years old who was cute for his age and had brown hair with green eyes and a tan skin complexion once at the stop light she looked over at him and said "I'm sorry to burst your bubble but I'm married and I am going to be a mother and I'm 24 years old. The 17 year old said in response so you're hot I wouldn't mind being the father of your kids…Tifa smiled back at the boy and said I'm sure you would that's not the point thought and I said I am married now get lost and by the way thanks for the comment I get that response all the time. The 17 year old said I understand ma'am I just had to say you're so cute that's all. Tiff gave the boy one of her smiles she did with her eyes closed, when she did this she happened to open one of her eyes and say oh snap see you some other time Tifa then sped off down the street she looked in her rearview mirror to see the boy in a trance after witnessing her breathtaking smiles. Tifa arrived at the park to see her friends Melissa & Sarah at the park with their kids Tiff hurried and found a parking spot in walked up to her two friends from work and said Hi girls, did you miss me? Melissa & Sarah turned around and noticed it was their beloved friend Tifa Lockhart and shouted Tifa how have you been girl you haven't been to work in so long me and Sarah became very worried about you. Girls I'll be alright besides I than put on a few pounds while I was pregnant with my first child with cloud, can't you tell that I've picked up some weight girls, by the way you two will be the first to meet my twin boy and girl named Rain Strife Lockhart and Anne Lockhart Strife sometime in December. Awe that would be an honor for me and Melissa to see our best friend Tifa's first child Sarah said in excitement. I'm glad you feel that way about me girls Tifa said back while she was watching kids with their parents walking around the park. When suddenly she heard a familiar voice say in her direction that's the women I was talking about she has a nice body she makes me so attracted to her but she is already taken. And she's expecting I can just tell by looking at her stomach. Tifa turned around to see the 17 year old boy and his father whose name she never got to know. Tifa then said sir I didn't come to this park to me bothered with your son, I get it that I'm gorgeous alright but come on give me a break can a women enjoy a day of fun before she becomes a mother? 17 year old shot back then you shouldn't have come to this park Madame because I happen to be coming here too today now I get to see a beauty like yourself the whole time I'm here. Melissa & Sarah then said boy didn't she just say to you she just came to the park to have a fun time, Your ruining it for her with your foul language, don't try and mess with a expecting women knowing she has a husband do you HEAR ME! Melissa & Sarah both shouted to the 17 year old boy. The boy didn't listen to a word they said instead turned back to Tifa and said my name is Andrew you and I should hang out sometime seriously. Tifa so angry shouted to the boy DIDN'T I JUST SAY LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! The boy got mad then he grabbed Tifa by her arm and pressed up against her and kissed her, Tifa then embarrassed slapped him soon after 2 more slaps the boy received from Melissa & Sarah, Sara & Melissa then walked Tifa to her car which she told them was a Chrysler PT Cruiser that was her favorite color black. Once she was standing in front of her car Tifa asked Melissa & Sarah if they wanted to ride around in the car with her after all she noticed the kids was exhausted and looked like they were going to fall asleep on the concrete any second now. Melissa & Sarah agreed then buckled up their kids up in the back of Tifa's car, Melissa sat up front while Sarah sat in the backseat with the kids. Tifa then spotted the 17 year old boy named Andrew that was obviously obsessed with her coming towards her she quickly got in the car and locked all the doors then drove out of the park's parking lot. Once Tiff was out of the parking lot and that creepy 17 year old boy Tifa asked Melissa & Sarah where they wanted to go? Both young women said lets go to the science center I don't think we should go to any other park I'm afraid that creep Andrew would be there stalking you somewhere Tifa. Agreed Tifa said back with such relief and her voice, she noticed she wasn't panicking anymore like she was when she saw that boy walking towards her with eyes of a person that only does bad things to young women. Tifa arrived at the science center like her office friends requested and quickly found a parking space by a van. She and her friends with their kids descended out of the car headed for the entrance of the science center, once inside Tifa found the weird room with the floor that you slide down with the camera watching your every move, once she peeped inside she saw it was already preoccupied she didn't mind though it was only 4 year old kids in there in here she was a 24 year old women who is pregnant getting inside of a kids obstacle with her flats in her hands and the other one making sure she gets in the tiny building without harming herself or her child. Once inside Tifa was at the top of the sliding obstacle which was slippery and remembered that she was pregnant and that she shouldn't participate in doing what she was planning to do so she got out of the small building she always dreamed of sliding down when she was in her teens…well that will have to wait some other time it's not going anywhere anyways Tifa thought to herself. Tiff then realized her friends weren't around to be seen so she decided to go upstairs and look around for them luckily she spotted Melissa & Sarah who seemed to be looking for someone while their kids were chatting with a women much older than Tifa that had a daughter who reminded Tifa of herself when she was around the girls age. The little girl suddenly looked at Tifa and smiled in the same way that Tifa did when she was truly excited or surprised, Tifa went into a trance just by seeing a little girl that reminded her of herself so much when she was a little girl and that smile the little girl did was the exact same way she smiled at almost everyone she met. Tifa came out of her trance to see the girl standing in front of her…before Tifa could introduce herself the little girl said you're really pretty, what is your name? Oh…thank you my name is Tifa, what's your name? Tifa replied back with her hands behind her back she did this to give herself confidence whenever she met someone new. My name is Danielle you have a beautiful name miss the girl said with her hands clasped together as if she was about to clap her hands in excitement. Thanks so is your name little girl, do you come to the science center often with your mother? Yes ma'am I do my mom likes studying anything that involves science my mother is planning on becoming a scientist someday my mother told me she was following in my grandma's footsteps. Just then the little girl came up and stood beside her, Tifa turned her head in saw the little girl's mother and realized she resembled her own deceased mother. The women then asked Tifa was wrong when she noticed the unknown with a sad expression on her face. Oh...I'm sorry ma'am you reminded me of my mother who passed away when I was a little girl around the age of your daughter ma'am. I'm sorry for your loss the women said with such etiquette as if she was taught how to behave around other women in public places, It's alright ma'am by the way your daughter is such a sweet girl I just know she will be a beautiful young women when she grows up she reminded me so much of myself when I was little although I was much of a tomboy when I was her age. I can see the resemblance in my daughter and yourself young lady, what's your name if I may ask the women asked Tifa with such etiquette manners. My name is Tifa Lockhart ma'am may I know your name? Sure my name is Evelyn and this is my daughter Danielle, I'm sure she told you that though Tifa. She sure has ma'am she is such a kind and sweet girl I must say Tifa said while smiling at the young women and her daughter. I don't mean to be nosy, are you expecting young lady I just noticed you have a small bump on your stomach. Yes I am ma'am this is my first child with my husband that I married we been together since we were in high school, I'm determined to be a great mother that's why I am being very careful of what I do ma'am. That's a good thing, you two must be destined for one another, and some couples usually don't stay together that long through high school and get married. I must have been a lucky girl ma'am he told me the moment he laid eyes on me he fell in love with my beauty. He is right you have a beautiful face I know you will be a great mother Tifa always think positive don't let negativity take over your mind okay, I hope you and I can meet up here another time. I would love to meet up with you ma'am set a date in time and I would be here in no time ma'am. Can you make come to this exact place on this coming up Saturday? I sure can ma'am it was nice meeting you by the way. Same here see you some other time Tifa. Bye is all Tifa could say to the women much older than her and her little daughter before she was pulled into a hug, Tifa lifted her head up and saw that it was Melissa & Sarah with a worried look on their faces, where were you Sarah asked we looked all over the science center searching for you Tifa? Oh sorry I was chatting to a women and her daughter that happened to be talking to your kids. Oh it's alright let's get something to eat from here then its home for me and Melissa Sarah said to Tifa giving her a expression that read "I'm hungry lets go" well let's get a move on Tifa said while she was headed towards the entrance to the food court. Come on lets go Sarah said to Melissa and their two little rascals who were tired and hungry. Melissa & Sarah walked into the food court to see Tifa standing at the counter by a casher that was totally checking Tifa out while she was too busy to notice his eyes were gazing at her from top to bottom. Tifa turned her head to see the man staring at her cleavage she immediately ignored it and asked can I umm, have a cheeseburger and a small fries with a cup of water. Once Tifa got the number for her food order, Melissa & Sarah was standing beside of Tifa looking at their menu's very carefully as if they were deciding which meal would be best for them and their kids. Finally Melissa spoke out and said I would like to have two sets of 10 piece chicken nuggets and a large order of French fries, with two cups of water please. Next Sarah said I would like to have two Big-N-Tasty burgers and one large order of French fries and two orders of orange juice. Wow you and your daughter sure have a huge appetite Tifa said to Sarah smiling, well it may be so but I been wanting to actually eat a Big-N-Tasty I hope it's good as It looks on that poster on the wall. I hope so too, so we'll eat our food in here and then I'll take you two home okay? Thanks Tifa Melissa & Sarah both said then grabbed their food order number and stepped out of line to join standing beside Tifa on the far end of the counter. Tifa, Melissa and Sarah waited to more minutes by the counter right when they were going to ask what was taking so long a worker started calling their numbers Tifa was the first to get her food then Melissa & Sarah they all sat at a table by the window and ate their food rather quietly. After they all finished eating their meal, Tifa drove Melissa & Sarah home as she promised them she would. On the way home Tifa thought about what had happened over the entire course of her long day…she thought back to what had happened to that creepy 17 year old boy who tried to throw himself on her even though she told him she was older than him and that she is married. Today sure was a nerve wrecking day Tifa said to herself, once she parked her car in the garage she immediately went into the house prepared to wash up, eat a snack and get a good night's rest. She didn't get to accomplishing all those needs right away because cloud spotted her coming up the staircase of the garage and immediately pulled her in through the door into a huge embrace that signaled he was worried about her once again. Cloud…what's the matter with you grabbing me like that through the door all of a sudden; you could have at least let me get through the door way completely before you pulled me into an amorous embrace. I'm sorry it's just I came back from work in didn't see you here I wanted to call Aerith & zack to ask them where you went before I even got a chance to press the call button I realized they probably was sound asleep from staying up late at night because of all the fun we all had together last night. Well that's true we had one crazy night staying up to 1:00 in the morning, knowing me I usually don't stay up that late on week days, and Cloud I'm alright although I had a quite disturbing day today and I don't feel like explaining it for real I'll do it for you though since your my husband and we made a commitment to not keep any secrets from each other. Well…today a boy tried to make a pass at me today and it really led to one thing or another, luckily Melissa & Sarah were at the park I went to today, still that same boy came to the park with his father and both he and his father tried to have a go at it with me, I became annoyed and told him to LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! The boy didn't instead he grabbed me by my arm and kissed me to my reaction I became embarrassed in slapped him. Luckily he received two more slaps on the side of the face from Melissa & Sarah I'm glad they did that for me, although I'm still feeling humiliated at the moment as we speak cloud, while explaining this to her husband Tifa looked away and felt a tear roll down her cheek. Teef it's alright It's not your fault that boy was just a jerk I'm not upset with you okay, Cloud then walked up to his wife and gave her a huge embrace and kissed her on the forehead when this didn't work he carried her upstairs to their bedroom and sat her on his lap and started cradling her back and forth, when he was sure she calmed down he laid Tifa down on the bed, before going back downstairs he told her I'll be downstairs if you need me please cheer up Teef. Alright Tifa replied back sitting up in bed with tears rolling down her cheeks, okay I'll try although I feel like it's all my fault if I never would have gone to that darn cursed park today everything would have been much more better like many of my other days. Teef listen clearly this isn't your fault at all its his fault he was the one who tried to seduce you it wasn't the other way around Teef so that doesn't mean your guilty Teef, he's the one whose guilty you're not guilty you wasn't the one who came on to him, he came on to you I get it. I wish I could have been there I would have gave that jerk face a beating he'd never forget in his entire lifetime. I'm all better now cloud, thanks for cheering me up now go do what you need to get done with okay, I'll be okay trust me. Alright, see you later Teef, once she was sure he was out of sight she closed the bedroom door she went into the bathroom and put the drainer in the bath tub to stop the water from going down the drain, she decided she was going to take a long relaxing bath, she ran the water and from there on Tifa sat on the edge of the toilet seat and texted to her friends while she waited for the water to finish running, once she looked up from her phone after 30 minutes of waiting for that tub to full up with water, she found the water was at the exact length she preferred, she turned off the water and stripped out of her clothes when she was completely nude she stepped into the tub and took sat down very slowly being fragile once she was seated in the tub she looked down to see her stomach becoming rather big very soon she won't be able to walk around or do the things she found easy to do. Well I will enjoy these moments of time while I still can Tifa said in a song like voice. Minutes had passed by and Tifa was just now bathing herself up, she found herself singing a song she made up when she was thinking about cloud when he left Nibelheim to attend S.O.L.D.I.E.R. Oh how those was a very tough time for me accepting the fact that cloud was leaving to become a 1****st**** class soldier in which he wouldn't tell me at the time. Well it's no use remembering the past what matters now is that we are together now and we're expecting our first child together. Well, it's best to keep the past behind Teef said to herself after all it's the reason I was able to even continue going on with life, even though all the stuff I've been through was quite heartbreaking. A sudden knock on the door awoke Tifa from her thoughts, hello she said in an extremely alarmed voice, it's me Teef how long are you going to be in there, the voice talking to her belonged to cloud's her dear beloved husband, I'm coming out of the bathroom now sorry, how long have you been there? Not that long…I happened to here you talking about me going to S.O.L.D.I.E.R. and all was you that sad when I left Tiff if I had known that I wouldn't have went to S.O.L.D.I.E.R. to get you to notice me I would have done it the natural way if it put that much pain on your heart Tiff. No, no really It's okay cloud it's not your fault okay, though if you wanted my full attention you should have done something that would have gotten my attention instead of going through all that hard work. If I'd known that at the time then maybe I wouldn't have gone to S.O.L.D.I.E.R. to get you to notice me, although if I'd never went through that I wouldn't be who I am today Tiff, so I thank you for giving me a boost in life when I saw you for the first time in my life I wanted to protect you from then in there, you are worth of my life protecting you even if it means risking my life on the other hand, it doesn't matter as long as I am protecting the one I truly love you and that's all that matters to me Tiff. Awe that's so sweet of you cloud, you know I thought the same way when I saw you for the first time too. I remember telling myself I want to be the damsel in distress, in be able to know that you would come in rescue me whenever I am in a pinch or can't find a way to help myself to safety. That's why has faith in whatever you do no matter what the situation is cloud you will always be the one that I love…no one else will ever have that same feeling with me, only you cloud. Thanks tiff I always tried to fulfill your needs, though when you said you want to experience being rescued by a hero and that you wanted that hero to be me it took me awhile to get used to because I always thought that I was alone in this world and that I wasn't fit to protect my family and not my friends, I felt like I couldn't protect anybody anymore. Now I can have the courage to protect others and do what I am capable of doing instead of thinking of what I cannot do. Thanks to you Tifa I can do the impossible things in life all because of you I thank you for that, without you I wouldn't be where I am today Teef. That's good to hear cloud I like when you are in a good mood and when you think positive and do things you always thought you couldn't do in life. Well thanks Teef for the pep talk I can't believe that I can actually get pass things I always thought that I couldn't ever do in my entire life Cloud said back with a voice full of excitement in accomplishing a goal he always longed to accomplish. That's the Cloud that I've been longing to hear from my dear beloved husband, I'll always be yours and you'll always be only mines. Now you're speaking my language Teef I always dreamed of this day myself Mr. Strife replied back to his wife in a serious tone. Oh, come here you little angel you! Sure enough cloud came over to his wife as she commanded and got an embrace and a kiss that set his mind at ease, Tifa then added in hurtful voice that boy ruined by entire day, it was supposed to be a day of fun for me, a day called Tifa's Day of fun! Not Tifa's day of misery!**

**Chapter 13**

"**The Princess of Wutai has arrived!"**

**Y****uffie Kisaragi and her husband Vincent Valentine happened to stop by their friends Tifa & Cloud's house with their little bundle of joy Cecelia that's now 2yrs old and looks very much like her father and has many of her mother's traits such as being clever at pulling pranks and being very sneaky while pulling many pranks on her parents, and she's only 2yrs old. Vincent looking at his wife and his little bundle of joy couldn't help but smile at how beautiful his wife and his precious little daughter were such an image that one's eyes wouldn't tire while looking at them both. Yuffie suddenly looks over at her husband and say oh sorry Vinnie and then quickly steps forward and ring the doorbell. Meanwhile cloud and Tifa are wondering who could be at their doorstep, It has to be Melissa or Sarah they both want to visit me so much Tifa exclaimed with such excitement in her voice. Hmm It couldn't be Aerith and Zack because their out of town answered back cloud in a tone that read "Who else could it be?" well let's find out Tifa said hopping off the bed rushing for the stairs while straightening up her hair. Well she is in a good mood cloud said to himself with a little smirk of delight on his face. On the other hand Tifa opened the door and was shocked to see that it was her best friend Yuffie who has always gotten on clouds nerves she played the worst pranks on him. Ahh! "The Princess of Wutai has arrived!" It's been so long since we have been together Tifa exclaimed to Yuffie in pure excitement to her friend of 10yrs. I've been good I'm expecting my first child. Hey Vince how have you been bud it's been ages since I last seen you. I've been doing great I married my sweetheart even though she was annoying at times and her younger days, I am quite glad I married her and now we have a beautiful daughter, her name is Cecelia feel free to express your love to her Tifa after all you and cloud are the Aunt & Uncle of the children me and Yuffie will have over the years to come. Vinnie! That was so mean of you to call me annoying how dare you, you didn't ever tell me that I was annoying. Oh hush, Yuffie Vincent replied to his beloved wife while pulling her into an embrace. Awe it's so cute to see you two all cuddly and lovey dovey Tifa exclaimed to her best friends with such joy in her voice. I never would have thought you two would marry and start a family together; after all you used to be a real pain to everyone Yuffie after all pulling your horrible pranks that made everyone angry. I didn't mean to though Teef it's just that you guys were always occupied so I just wanted to have a little fun, I didn't know it would cause everyone to call me the sneaky Wutai ninja. Well you should consider thinking before you pull one of your horrible pranks Yuffie Vincent said to his wife in a tone that said it's the truth and you know it. Cloud finally came down the stairs and opened the ajar door to see that his wife was talking to his best pals Yuffie & Vincent, though it took him awhile to consider Yuffie his best pal, cloud eventually forgave her for her annoying and aggravating pranks. Hey spiky Yuffie basically shouted when she saw her dear friend cloud peeking out of the door at his wife and looking at his two friends for ages. Hey what brings you two here, well anyways it's good to see you two once and for all, oh and Yuffie don't try any of your pranks okay I am expecting to become a father and I don't want one of your pranks to be very malicious that it cause Tifa to hurt herself in the mist of it cloud said in a serious tone. Sure thing spiky and I have you know I am done with pranks after all I already then passed on those trait marks to my beloved daughter Cecelia so when she gets to the age of around 8 beware cloud that she will play pranks on you like she did to me in Vinnie many times without either of us knowing about her whereabouts. Wow I certainly will watch my back now that I know a new generation of ninja's will try and prank me every so often like their mother did, well excuse me cloud Yuffie said back with serious eyes you were so careless that you didn't pay any attention to the things I said to you. I once told you cloud watch your back because one of these days you're going to be pranked; you didn't take that very serious until it did happen to you. Well excuse me Yuffie the sneaky Wutai ninja but I had other things to do than worry about you and those sneaky stunts of pranks you be planning to do. Well then when my daughter pulls one on you I sure won't give you a head up either captain obvious! Uh guys chill out and for you cloud no need to keep going at it with her, and for you Yuffie calm down and let's all go inside before we cause a huge ruckus in front of the entire neighborhood Tifa said in a stern voice. Well Vincent we shall all go inside I am looking forward to a good day with my two best pals. Awe thanks Vince Tifa replied back to her friends request with an amazing smile, as they went inside the house Tifa quickly entered the kitchen to prepare pancakes and sausages after all she was a pretty darn good cook. Teef you move to quick women you already at the stove and we just got through the door ourselves, do you teleport to where you want to go cause women you move too quickly for a 3 months pregnant women cloud stated to Tifa with eyes that were very curious of why his women movies so quickly on her feet when she is pregnant. No I do not teleport cloud I just happen to walk fast I am not a ninja like someone in this room well retired ninja assassin. Hey! I am not a ninja assassin I am just a women who in her teenage years that was trained as a ninja to protect my village where I came from, also my pranks has nothing to do with my heritage I just like pranking people that are too busy to notice anything in their surroundings. Well excuse me smarty pants retire ninja Tifa replied to her friend with a bright smile while paying attention to what she was doing on her beloved and most adored stove. Ha-ha yeah I am a smarty pants alright ha-ha, good one Tifa you made me laugh which I wasn't intending to do, in the meantime I'll leave you be to cook our etiquette pancakes and sausages by interacting with my little fuzzy muzzy baby girl. Well thank you Yuffie by the way I'll let you know that I have changed and that I won't be putting syrup or butter on your pancakes anymore missy, so you'll have to do all that by yourself while holding your bundle of joy, sorry Yuffie everyone has to make a change especially you Yuffie. Bummer I so didn't feel like getting up myself to do that Tifa thanks a lot Yuffie said with a smile on her face, well your right I do need to do things for myself. After all I hardly ever want to change Cecelia's diapers because they reek very much, though I use my ninja skills to avoid this situation I can simply grab the dirty diaper while doing a ninja jump on my way to the trash can. Wow impressive Yuffie you never lay off them ninja skills of you're a see Tifa said with a slight smirk, on the other hand cloud was having a conversation with Vincent, which was a rather long one while the girls was too busy to even notice that they were having a very intense conversation involving all the things they did together back when they were all in A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E. Yuffie on the other hand says to Tifa sure it's very important to use my ninja skills they come in handy Tifa I recommend you use your martial arts skills to when the time comes when you need to use them. You're right about that Yuffie I can't though because it will hurt the baby and myself in the process though, I can't risk losing this child knowing it's going to be a set of twins. Whoa your so blessed Tifa some women don't get a chance to have twins the first time their pregnant, they receive twins usually on their 2****nd**** or 3****rd**** pregnancy though. I guess I am blessed than thanks for the advice Yuffie, by the way lets go see what does two husbands of ours are talking about before we go over though may I hold my niece. Sure you can Tifa no need to ask you just grab her giving me the signal you want to hold her which is to smile up at me signaling you want to hold your niece. Oh, sure thanks for the heads up Yuffie now let's head on over there, once close enough to their husbands' Tifa and Yuffie both asked what are you two talking about, please do tell us. Oh were just talking about how we fought together in our well known group the A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E. those days bring back all the good times we all had together cloud said to everyone around him while smiling, though it was very rare to see cloud smiling after all he wasn't the type who smiles a lot. It was very shocking though to see him smiling every once in a while. Oh remember those times Tifa said in very low voice, I used to wear my signature outfit which consisted of a half white tank-top, black miniskirt and red tennis shoes, I admit that was a very flashy outfit I loved to wear it though for some reason I hope I didn't embarrass you guys parading around in it whenever we were in many battles. Well it was problem many times for me because I never seen a women show so much of her stomach and her legs even in public Vincent replied back to Tifa in a tone that meant he wasn't trying to offend in her anyway just being honest. Oh, its okay Vince at least you're giving me your honest opinion though, I will stop dressing like that then I am very sorry for my poor choice of clothing during those days Vince. It's alright Tifa Vincent and Yuffie both said to Tifa attempting to cheer their friend up. Thanks you guys Tifa said back to both Vince and Yuffie while keeping her eyes on her husband who seemed very much elsewhere. Hey cloud are you alright Vincent asked his best bud who seemed to be in another dimension besides in their realm, yeah I'm alright Vince just think of things that's happened to us all in our past lives you know? It's so hard to not forget those moments and memories of what you been through in your life. I feel you there; even though it's quite hard to believe I died and was revived by Lucrecia the women I had fallen in love with had betrayed me all this time. I couldn't believe the women that I loved so much betrayed me like that and was the cause of me dying and then brings me back to life with all the memories and pain I suffered before I was brought back to life. Oh I am so sorry for your lose Vinnie Yuffie answered with a flip of her hair that has grown since the last time cloud or Tifa last saw her, I had no idea you was betrayed by Lucrecia I am so sorry for your betrayal, Yuffie said in a saddened voice. No, it's alright what matters now is that I have had a 2****nd**** chance at life, thanks to that I have met a very beautiful women and had beautiful daughter by the women that touched my hair and stayed by my side when I was in deep depression. Awe thanks Vinnie I enjoyed being by your side, I couldn't ever leave your side even if I had dared myself do it. The truth is I was so attracted to you that is why I was always following you everywhere you went, Yuffie said to her husband while smiling at her daughter who was in her best friends arms. Oh Yuffie it's because of you that I am living a much better life and had forgot about the betrayal I suffered because of Lucrecia when I was so focused on her and how I tried to stop her from doing the experiment while she was pregnant with Sephiroth, thanks Yuffie you helped me a lot I will surely repay you for all the nice things you did for me Vincent said to his wife while smiling at her. I didn't know that Lucrecia was Sephiroth's mother after all that guy got on my nerves, telling me I was nothing but an empty puppet cloud said to Vincent with an angry look on his face. Me neither Tifa said while playing with her hair, never would have thought that Vincent's past love was Sephiroth's mother not one bit, Tifa said directed at Vincent with a disappointed tone of voice. I couldn't believe it myself Yuffie said back to Tifa while playing with her own daughter's hair that resembled her father's very much. I don't get it why would she want to get injected with mako while she was pregnant with Sephiroth Tifa asked Vincent with a curious look on her face. Professor Hojo came up with a new experiment which he believed would become a success, so he asked Lucrecia if he could test it on her, she did as he pleased because she didn't want to disappoint him after all he is the father of Sephiroth. Impressive that was totally unexpected, and who would have thought that professor Hojo himself is the biological of our greatest enemy Sephiroth, what a shocking discovery Tifa said to Vincent while she was playing with her niece's hair. Yeah I know I was shocked when I discovered it myself, though it pained me to see Lucrecia receiving mako injection while she was expecting, it was really disturbing to watch Vincent said with a troubled look upon his face. Well let's just say that the past is the past and let's move on in focus what is happening in our lives today not about things that happened 20yrs ago Vince Yuffie said to her husband with a tone that was getting annoyed about talking about Lucrecia and Sephiroth. That's a wrap folks now why don't we all have a fun outing together Cloud suggested while scratching the back of his head. Now that's a great idea spiky, what about it Tifa & Vince are you up for a day of fun cause I know I am Yuffie said jumping up and down with her daughter in her arms. Well doesn't sound too bad of deal either Tifa said while making her way to the stairs. Vincent what about you Yuffie asked while turning her full attention to her husband, sounds like deal to me lets go for it I need something fun to do anyways. Great it's decided for then Yuffie exclaimed out loud before giving her daughter a large embrace. I'll be right back you two got to get dressed after all, well until me and Tifa gets ready you two can watch some television if you guys want to. Cloud then retreated up the stairs to his bedroom eager to get out of the house for a day of fun with two of his best friends. Tifa on the other hand was already dressed having already got of the shower; she now was in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt that read "Keep on smiling no matter what happens, on the road ahead." Tifa then slipped on a pair of adidas that she had for quite a while now. She was now brushing her hair, when cloud walked into the bedroom. U-u look beautiful is all cloud could say before he went to the bathroom himself to get ready himself. Thanks for the compliment Tifa said while she was now brushing the ends of her hair, giving it a much more stylish look. Um, Teef can you set out a pair of shorts and a tank top for me I am in sort of a hurry. Sure honey, Tifa set out a pair of khaki shorts by a white tank top and a pair of clouds comfy Nike sandals. All done Tifa said to cloud before she went to check herself out in the mirror, thanks Teef cloud said before he went back to being occupied. You welcome Tifa said while she was about to close the door. Meanwhile downstairs Yuffie & Vincent was so busy being distracted by their daughter Cecelia, that they didn't even hear Tifa come downstairs. Wow you two are so distracted that you couldn't hear me come down the steps as loud as my shoes are, how surprising the Vince I knew would have drifted over to the steps more than less in an quick second, Tifa said in an mockingly voice. Whoa sorry we didn't hear you coming down the stairs Tifa, sorry we were too busy playing with Cecelia, Yuffie said while she was now holding Cecelia in her arms. While Vincent was too busy giving Cecelia little kisses over her forehead. Awe you two are such good parents, well once I have minds will you two please babysit them when me and cloud go to work on weekdays, if you don't mind Tifa said while leaning on the heel of her shoes while hiding her face with her hair. Sure, we'd love to Tifa after all your kid will be as much important as Cecelia is, I'm sure our little Cecelia will love her little cousins, who knows she might grow up being very protective of her two cousins. Thanks so much you two, Tifa said while running over to Yuffie to take little Cecelia out of her arms, and gives her niece a passionate hug. Now that I have a close up look at her she looks like you Vincent she has your eye color, your hair color and she has Yuffie facial features especially her smile, is every inch of similarity to Yuffie's smiles. Wow she even looks like you Vincent when she is just staring at me, wow she even gives me that feeling you used to give me Vince when you look like you giving me one of your deadly stares. Wow she is every inch of her parents Tifa stated while looking back at her lifelong friends. Well, thank you Tifa that's a first someone ever told me she looked like me Vincent said while looking at his daughter with a smile beginning to form at the corner of his mouth. Though almost all the people I know at my job says Cecelia looks every inch of me and that they can only see Vincent in her because of her eyes and her black long hair, Yuffie said while shuffling her foot a habit she admitted to having in her early teens. I admit Yuffie she does look like you by her facial features and when she does those cute little smiles she does, and Vince she looks very much like you when it comes to her eyes, hair, and when she does those face expressions of hers. I noticed that myself Tifa, and I'm telling you it's like I am looking at myself the only difference is I'm a female, instead of a male Wow that must be a quite a nightmare for you Tifa laughed. Yes it sure is it's worth it though because it's my own child that I am thinking of, which is a blessing I tell you Vincent, said while looking at his wife. I won't be able to recognize her when she gets older, she will probably look like you Vincent when she is in her mid-teens and look like Yuffie when she is a young adult. I sure hope I recognize my daughter when she gets that age Vincent said while messing with his hair, you won't forget how your own daughter looks Vinnie Yuffie said with a smile on her round face, besides we could tell who are beloved daughter is by judging from her piercing red eyes and her long black tinted colored hair, if you asked me she will have a habit of playing with her hair when she gets older so there for it is easy to recognize her Vinnie Yuffie said while sitting down on the couch behind her. You know you guys are welcome to spend the night as much as you like after all the long way you've come to see me, I couldn't possibly send you back to which you've came Tifa said with a worried look while looking at both her friends and her young niece. By this time cloud came down the stairs ready to go, and have a day worth of fun with his two best pals Vincent and Yuffie not to mention his niece Cecelia. Hey, your finally ready sport, it's about time we've stricken up a lot of conversations while you were occupied with whatever you were doing Yuffie said while rising of the couch, walking over to pick up Cecelia off the floor. Oh, sorry I was making sure what I had on looked right, sorry hope we didn't run of time of the day because of my procrastinating up there. Nah it's alright sport, no need to apologize now let's get our Fannies out of here and go have some fun. Yes ma'am Tifa, Vincent, and cloud all said while looking at the women that used to be extremely annoying, and always played unexpected pranks on all of her friends while they weren't paying attention, nor giving them a heads up before she pulled her malicious pranks. Well, let's get this show on the road Vincent said walking over to stand beside of his wife. Alright, let's go Tifa said while grabbing her keys and heading down stairs to the garage, well are you guys coming I don't hear any feet moving. Yes we're coming Yuffie, Vincent, and cloud all said at once while making their way down the stairs heading to the garage. Tifa already situated into her car, was now waiting patiently for her friends to come down the stairs. Meanwhile she texted her friends Melissa & Sarah until her slow walking husband and her two friends were seated into the car along with her. Yuffie, Vincent, and cloud all sat down in the car at the exact same time, signaling for Tifa to pull out of the garage, Tifa didn't have to worry about putting in the code before she drove out of the garage, because cloud had typed in the digits before he himself was seated into the car along with Yuffie, Vincent, and his little niece who has fallen asleep in Yuffie's arms. Tifa who had let down her window now wanted to switch seats with cloud, she suddenly didn't feel like driving. Once she was on the curb of the street, she and cloud switched seats. Cloud glanced over at Tifa to make sure she was alright before he started heading down the street, once he hit the highway, he asked if anyone was hungry, to his surprise everyone said yes in an instant. Tifa stared at cloud for quite some time before she turned her head back towards the open window on her side, completely blowing her hair in all directions. While she was looking out the window an image popped up in her head. In the vision she saw herself with her two twins who were teens and were both going to school, their second year in high school for their sophomore year, both of them just turned 15. Tifa saw that her daughter had blonde hair and blue eyes just like her father, yet she obtained something from her mother, she was a black belt in martial arts, and she was the best known girl in her school to be known for fighting, when it came down to protecting her brother. Tifa Now just getting a close up look at her son had noticed he had her hair color, and brown eyes just like hers that captured the many hearts of the girls at his school, Tifa also observed that he loved reading books, seeing herself in her vision going into her sons room, cloud following behind her closely with his arms around her waist giving her soft kisses up the side of her neck. Tifa saw herself in her dream turn around and give cloud a kiss before she bent down to pick up all of her son's books which were scattered everywhere in his room. Seeing she had finished up everything in Rain's room. She immediately went over to Tiffany's room to see what was there for her to tidy up, once inside she found she needed to pick up heaps of Tiffany's clothing off of the floor, and pick up her make-up products off of the floor as well, especially Tiffany's lip chap which she'd cry about if it ever got thrown away by her father if he'd had come into her room to clean up. Once Tifa was done cleaning up Tiffany's room and was headed for the door she happened to turn around to see that she forgot to pick up another one of Tiffany's lip chap's, glad I happened to turn around and saw the chap stick underneath her computer desk Tifa said to herself, just hearing all the complaining coming from Tiffany would give me such a headache that I don't intend on getting because of her tantrums over her chap sticks going missing or being thrown away by her father. Cloud happened to be walking past the door had heard Tifa complaining about Tiffany's constant crying over her missing chap sticks or the ones that had been thrown away, had said I agree with you there Teef, Tiffany's tantrums and her annoying cries give me a total headache, though you have to admit she is so cute just like her mother when she cries which makes it hard to stay mad at her for very long. Yeah, your right about that Tiffany's just so darn cute when she cries I can't help but baby although I shouldn't because she is a teenage girl who will be turning 16 soon, and should have outgrown all that whining and throwing tantrums whenever she feels like it Tifa said with a frown forming across her face and her arms folded across her chest. I know she should learn how to stop acting like a crybaby when she is fifteen years old. Well on the other side Rain is like me he just gets mad and goes outside in takes a walk then comes back in go to his room in read one of his books he probably had read for the thousandth time already cloud had said with such criticism in his voice. Well what do you expect he likes reading books just like his mother, is that such a crime cloud, Tifa had said while walking around cloud walking down the hallway to her bedroom to put on a pair of her comfy house slippers, no I didn't say it's a crime to like reading books to get rid of his temper, I just thought he would be more like you taking out your anger on things, when you thought no one was paying any attention to you. Oops, it's not my fault I have a total rampage when I'm angry, it just happens Tifa said with her eyes closed trying to hide out the frustration showing from the expression on her face. Ok, and lets change the subject I don't want to make you upset cloud said with a low pitched voice while hiding his face expression from his wife. It's alright, I'm not going to get upset about it cloud, Oh my goodness I almost forgot the kids will be out of school soon shall we make our way to the kitchen in make them a snack after all they been working hard, going to school every day and passing each of their classes Tifa said with such excitement in her voice. Besides Tifa said they earned it, especially Tiffany she passed the toughest obstacle, algebra. She couldn't stand that class one bit she always talked about dropping out of school because of the low grades she was getting, look at her now though she has a 89% in the very class she hates Algebra I can't believe it myself. I can't believe it myself, our baby girl is passing the very class she said she detested and wouldn't even try to improve her grade on, like wow she has passed the toughest obstacle in her life and she is only 15 cloud said while running his hand through his spiky blonde hair. Well you have to give it to her Hun, she tried her best to pass the class even when she told us she wouldn't dare try and improve her grades in that class, in look at her now she went in broke that promise she made to us but hey that's a good thing, she will be able to pass other obstacles ahead of her through life, if she can bring an 32% up to an 89% in algebra Tifa said putting her hands on the side of her hips. I can't believe it myself; after cloud said this they heard a door opening then footsteps coming up the stairs. Then they heard two voices calling out Mom, Dad! Where are you? We're in here kids, Tifa and cloud both said while walking out into the hallway to greet their two kids. Oh that's right; Tifa said to her kids you're going to have a new sibling joining the family soon, while she said this she leaned her head against cloud's shoulder. Yeah kids, treat your new baby sister or brother with lots of care cloud said while ruffling up Rain's hair and patting Tiffany on the head, then he was gone, just like that. Mom where is our new sister or brother is going to sleep? Tiffany and Rain asked while tilting their heads giving their mother a questioning look. Your new sibling is going to sleep in the crib your father built in our room, don't worry you'll get to see your new brother/sister before you two have to go the bed though ok, Tifa said while tossing her hair over her shoulder with her hands while giving her kids a stern look, to warn them that she was serious, and that they weren't allowed to visit their siblings past their bed times. Yes ma'am both Tiffany and Rain said to their mother before saying to their mother we'll see you when dinner is ready momma. See you later kids, Tifa said before she went the stairs in search for her husband, wondering where he had wondered off to so fast. Luckily for her she found him in the garage working on the newest updated model of Fenrir that he was giving to Rain when he was old enough to drive it. You're sure devoted to giving that updated model of Fenrir to Rain when he gets older, I'm not ready for Rain to grow up, these kids are growing up so fast, it would bring me to tears just thinking of Rain becoming a young male and eventually have a girlfriend, and for Tiffany that girl is growing up so quickly, she will be a young women before I know it and then bam she'll be married someday to the person she truly loves, and will have kids of her own, oh this is too much for me Tifa said while holding her hands to her face. Tifa, it will be okay I'm not ready for Rain and Tiffany to become young adults myself, their growing up so fast, I can't imagine seeing my daughter with a boyfriend, and my son with a girlfriend of his own either, cloud said while walking over to stand beside of his wife who was to saddened to even look up at him or take her hands from beneath her face afraid she'd get the feeling of crying again. Tifa you're going to be alright ok, it's part of growing up we need to let them grow up to become adults themselves in be there for them when they accomplish their wishes when they become young adults, cloud said while looking at his wife with concerned eyes, and at the same time looking around to see if his kids coming down the stairs like they usually do to watch TV. While waiting for dinner to be done. We should go back inside so I can began cooking dinner, you know how them rascals get when they wait too long for dinner, Tifa said while wiping away the tears from the corner of her eyes while giving her husband a hug, and then a kiss before she goes inside the house. That women brings out the beast in me, that's why I love her so much, she waited for me even though it took me a long time to figure out that she loved me and that she waited for me all those times I just over looked her and was just caught up in my world. Not realizing that my friend since childhood wanted to be more than just friends, I can't believe she waited for me even when I had trouble accepting life because I always thought that I couldn't save anyone, not myself, not my family, not anyone. Cloud said before going into the house to check up on his two kids in his beautiful wife. Tiffany was rushing downstairs to get to the TV before her brother did, she figured if she got to the TV first Rain wouldn't have a chance to watch boring Power Ranger Samurai's like he always did, which got on her nerves, Tiffany gave out a loud yes I got to the TV first now Rain won't be able to watch anymore Power Ranger Samurai. Right before she could even turn the TV on her mother's cat pounced on her making her drop the remote, on the floor. Look what you did, thanks a lot you stupid old cat now I have to watch boring episodes of Power Ranger Samurai's with my lame little brother. I hate my life Tiffany yelled while pulling at her hair and scratching at her face with her fingernails, Cloud happened to come in the house in see his daughter pulling at her hair and scratching at her face, Stop! What are you doing? Cloud yelled while giving Tiffany an angry stare why are you scratching your face and pulling at your beautiful hair Tiffany, what could happen that could make you do such a crazy thing her father said while tapping his foot waiting for an full answer. Mom's dumb cat knocked the remote of my hand now I have to watch stupid old Power Ranger Samurai's with Rain, just look at him looking all happy, I hate him… I can't wait till he gets up from that seat of his I'm so going to give him a kick to the head he won't ever forget in his entire life. No is that a nice way to talk about your brother, Tifa said while keeping her eyes on the Mac & cheese she was cooking over the stove, and the roast beast she was preparing along with it in the oven. No ma'am he makes me so angry, when he gets to watching what he wants mom, I haven't gotten a chance to watch what I want since this past Friday, and that's no fair he been hogging the TV for too long and I can't sit back and watch this go on any longer he needs to let me watch what I want to watch, mom it no fair at all Tiffany said while turning her head from her father to give her brother a mean glare. That's quite a mean glare you have their Tiffany, and that's not nice to do to your little brother he looks up to you, you know he doesn't need his older sister being mean to him, making him feel as if his sister doesn't like him cloud said with a stern look on his face while looking at his daughter, while running his hand through his hair. I…I…I'm sorry dad I didn't mean to its just he gets on my nerves, Tiffany said while throwing herself at her father hopping to get a hug in the process. It's okay Tiffany cloud said while grabbing his daughter by her shoulders and pulling her into a hug. Dad how can I be nice to him when he isn't being fair at all, he always watches TV every time I try to get a chance at watching what I want for once. Tiffany asked her father while stepping back out of the hug she received from her father with her head drooped down, looking at the ground as if it was going to help solver her problems for her. You will get a chance to watch what you want to watch Tiffany just be patient, I am getting tired of watching Power Ranger Samurai is myself every night during dinnertime. Well you two hurry up in eat the snack me and your mother prepared for you two, before dinner is ready, their father told them before he left to go work on an updated model of Fenrir, that was soon going to be Rain's when he's at least 18yrs old. This sandwich sure is good I wonder when dad learned how to make such a good tasting sandwich, Rain asked his sister, eh beats me dad always failed when it came to sandwich making he always put the stuff he liked on his sandwiches, thinking we'd like it. Those sandwiches dad always make for us when mom wasn't home was nasty tasting Tiffany said back to her brother, while preparing to eat her 2****nd**** sandwich with eyes of a little kid that seen a doughnut for the first time. Why do you always to that Tiffany, you always get those weird look in your eyes whenever you eat something, and is there something wrong with you or not Rain asked his sister in a rude tone while looking at his sister with wide eyes. No, there is nothing wrong with me, and I do not know my eyes just look like that, why you got a problem with that Rain, Tiffany said in a stern voice with eyes that looked as If she changed or shifted into another person. She sure was not the Tiffany he knew as his older sister, Rain thought to himself. Well now that you mention it Tiffany yes I have a problem with that, it creeps me out, your face just changes to someone else's face that I just can't help thinking of you as a weird older sister, sorry it is yourself that you should blame for making weird faces while eating a sandwich. Well excuses, me Mr. know it all, for your info, I do not know that the expression on my face looks weird, to you it has not as if I can see my own face you moron. Geez, sorry I didn't expect to get an unnecessary cost for for attitude from you not to mention being called a moron, which I'm clearly not one, so end of conversation sis I'm done I need no more comments coming from your direction, bye. Bye, rain what you expect me to be upset because you're walking out on an argument that you started in the first place, such a wimp. Yeah, I'm walking out on this argument because I am done hearing your mouth and all the negativity coming from it, okay end of conversation Tiffany can you understand English very well, I said end of the conversation Rain shouted back to his sister before going up the stairs. He should just admit that he is such a wimp, always running away from his problems, ones he always starts in the first place. Young woman that is not a nice way to talk about your brother, you know how sensitive he is Tiffany, Tifa said while setting the plates out on the table, then turning off the stove. Now what you need to do is go up there in apologize to your brother Tifa said while pointing her finger at the steps while pointing the other one at her daughter with a frustrated look on her face. Yes, ma'am Tiffany said to her mother before going up the steps to apologize to her little brother. I cannot believe I have to apologize to him when he should be apologizing to me Tiffany said to herself. Oh well I better as well get this over with I do not want to make mom upset any more than she already is. Meanwhile Rain was in his room listening to his MP3 player to keep his mind from drifting back to all the mean things his sister said to him. Right when his bedroom door opened he felt a tear roll down his cheek, seeing whom it was at the door he quickly wiped the tear away with the sleeve of his shirt. I am sorry Rain for saying all those mean things, I should not have said all those rude and hurtful things to you, Tiffany said while walking over to her brother's bed in pulling him off the bed into a hug. She did not care that the music was echoing in her hear loudly, she just wanted her brother to forgive and that is all that mattered to her. Cloud coming in for the garage saw an upset Tifa walking back in forth throughout the kitchen with her hands balled up into fists. Why you are so upset Tifa, cloud asked his wife while going over to the sink to wash off all the dirt from his hands. I'm upset because Tiffany was rude to her brother, and said some very hurtful things about her brother, knowing they would hurt his feelings, she knew he was very sensitive to what people said about him, and yet she did it anyway Tifa yelled in anger, before picking up a pot of Mac & Cheese and going over to the table to pour an equal amount on the four plates that were set out on the table. I hope she'd think before she do such things like that to her little brother cloud said raising his voice a little, making sure that he didn't arouse Tifa more than she already did by raising is his voice. Surprisingly she didn't get angrier than she already was she just looked at him, and then went back to setting out the food onto all the plates. Well that is a first I ever heard you shout like that cloud, usually you are the one to keep things to yourself Tifa said while going over to the stove to start serving the mash potatoes, and the green beans. What do you expect, Teef Tiffany than said rude things to her brother knowing he told her not to say mean things to her brother before, now did we or did we not. Yes we did cloud, and besides Rain said something to her that offended her so she has an explanation for that okay now let's change the subject before they come down to eat dinner. All right then, I will just this once though Teef. Cloud said before he sat down at the table waiting for his two children to come rushing to the dinner table. Rain had forgiven his sister, returning her hug then suggesting they get to going down the stairs, I sure am starved Tiffany said while rubbing her belly then licking her lips. Quit your yelping in let us get our Fannies downstairs already Rain yelled while giving his sister a playful push on her back. No way had they both exclaimed mom and dad are already downstairs, well at least they did not start eating without us, and then they both rushed to the table to be seated. **

**Chapter 14**

**Tifa Wake Up!**

**T****ifa Wake up! Cloud shouted who was shaking Tifa who wouldn't open her eyes, Yuffie, Vincent, and Cloud had all been trying to wake Tifa up for the last 35 minutes, she wouldn't open her eyes even when Yuffie pulled on her hair or smacked her on the forehead, She is a tough cookie Yuffie said exhausted well that does it I'm going in to McDonald's to ask for a cup of water in poor it all in her face, maybe then she'd wake up. Tifa awoke half way up, and then she felt someone shaking her, causing her eyes to open wide, full of awareness and shock! What happened she shouted while wiping at her eyes and brushing her hair back with her hands? You've been asleep and we couldn't wake you up, we already bought you something from McDonald's which was a Big-N-Tasty and a Large order of fries since you wasn't responding to us when we tried to wake you up the first time cloud said while running his hand through his hair looking frustrated by the looks of it. Oh, I'm sorry I can't explain it now though, I think it was either a dream or a vision I was having, while you guys were trying to get me to come to reality, where is Yuffie Tifa asked while getting out of the car to stretch. She went in McDonalds's to get a cup of water so she can dump it in your face, what a shame she will be upset when she sees that you woke up already, anyways we'd see her expression sometime soon, Vincent said while walking back**_**in forth in front of the car. **_**What were you thinking about anyways that you were in such a deep sleep Teef? Well I had a vision about life with the twins, it was sort of strange I was just leaning out the window, then a vision formed in my mind, in the vision I saw our twins who were 15yrs old in were in their 2****nd**** year of high school becoming a sophomore, Tiffany looked exactly like you cloud it shocked me, and Rain looked every inch of me, Tiffany shared a trait of mines, though she was a black belt in martial arts, and she always got into fights at school, either it was between her and some other kids or protecting Rain, it just blew me away, and we looked much older we were in our mid 30s it just shocked me to see a breath taking image like that pop up in my head unexpectedly Tifa said while moving her head from side to side. Must have been we had a sure hell of a time trying to wake you up Teef Cloud said with such concern that he went over to stand beside of Tifa. Yeah it took quite some time to get you to finally wake up Vincent said while looking inside of the car window to make sure Cecelia was safe and sound asleep. Yuffie came rushing out of the double doors of McDonald's only to find her friend conscious and up and about on her feet, aw man I thought I would get a chance to pour a whole cup of water in your face, what a total letdown, how'd you come to reality anyways sleeping beauty. I was slightly awakening from my sleep, and then I felt someone shaking me rather violently Tifa said fiddling with her fingernails. It felt like forever Teef, you wouldn't wake up at all which was frustrating me, Yuffie even slapped you on the cheek, she even pulled at your hair, and you didn't even get up. We all couldn't figure out any other ways to wake you up, that is until Yuffie came up with an idea which involved her pouring a whole cup of water onto your face cloud stated to Tifa while walking back to the car, getting ready to sit inside of it. Oh…I'm sorry you guys, I just blanked out on you guys like that she said while tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, while pulling out a rubber band from her pocket with the free hand she had. No, no it's alright Teef, not to mention I used to do that a lot when I saw the deaths of Aerith and Zack right before my very own eyes, cloud said while watching Tifa tie her hair back into a ponytail. They came back to life though, for some strange reason she said while swaying her long ponytail from side to side. Yeah true Teef, he said while running his hand through his blonde spiky hair, a habit he had for quite a while now. Maybe we should go and get our food now I'm sure their inside waiting for us to come in get our food Vincent said while giving his wife a side glance. Yeah, I'm ready to grub on some delicious cheese burgers and a large box of French fries Yuffie said while tickling little Cecelia, Cecelia gave out a happy yelp, then laid her head against her mother's breasts. The four best friends enjoyed their meals, and then departed later on in the night.**

**Chapter 15**

**Tifa all alone**

**O****h, jitterbugs I never figured it would be this scary Tifa said to herself while she was going downstairs to the kitchen. Why did cloud have to leave for a business trip, oh I wish I wasn't pregnant than I'd be able to go with him on those important business trips of his, I am so useless…Tifa cried out loud while shaking her head from side to side, she then heard a voice within her say is Tifa all alone. Tifa had said where that voice came from. She then went on as she was doing saying Cloud, please come home, I miss you…it's so lonely in this house when you're not here with me, and no I can't dare call Vincent and Yuffie to ask them to come in spend the night at my house because I'm so lonely at 6:00 in the morning when their all the way in wutai which is 8hrs from where I am. Oh…This pregnancy is taking away all the things I was always able to do in a lifetime, now I can't do anything…only sit on my butt all day and look at T.V. or go to bed and eat, then repeat it all over again Tifa said while rubbing away the tears that rolled down her cheeks. Cloud…please I beg you come back safe Tifa said while preparing to walk back up the stairs with a bottle of water, then after that she'd go to sleep. She did in fact stay up very late, only to wake up at 8:00p.m. Realizing she had cried herself to sleep. She suddenly felt like she did when cloud was around in her presence, she rushed down the stairs full of excitement, ready to pounce at her husband and kiss him all over the face, when she was completely down the stairs, she only found the door like it was when he had left, his coat he wore in the winter that was a cerulean color, like his eyes that reminded her so much of the ocean so much and how she always went into a trance whenever she found herself looking into them. Suddenly she felt tears coming down her face, then she let out a startled cry before covering her face with both her slim hands, then she looked up from out her palms, then as if in a trance she went over to clouds coat in started rubbing her face up against its smooth fur fabrics as if cloud himself was in it, I miss you…so much she whispered before going back up to her bedroom, where she fell onto the bed into a very deep sleep. She felt someone kissing her on her lips and a hand rubbing on her stomach very softly, she then opened her eyes, there leaning over her was her husband, Cloud Strife. She screamed and then wrapped her arms around his neck, in started to kiss him all over his face, crying tears of happiness, cloud…I missed you so much, and when did you get home? How was your trip? My trip was excellent, I met a lot of business partners I never knew worked for "Bring me an Article" oh and also I was just getting into the house, and just happened to see my beautiful wife asleep with dry tear stains on her cheeks, were you crying because I was gone? Oh cloud…yes I was dearly, I couldn't stand being all alone in this big house it made me feel so scared that I didn't enjoy myself I just drunk a bottle of water, then went to sleep, when I had gotten up I had realized I had cried myself to sleep, the only thing I could do is cry all over again and go back to sleep, cause I couldn't bare another night in this house without my dear beloved husband. I shouldn't have left you at home alone by yourself; I should have cancelled the business trip and stayed home with you the entire 2 days, I'm sorry Teef; I should have stayed home with you during those entire 2days. No, no it's alright, you had to go it is part of work, anyways you needn't skip out on working all because of me. Though I admit I do be lonely when you're at work, and I am also stuck in the house for another 2 months to come by slowly, oh how I would love to work again in the office with you. I don't mean to be a bother to you cloud, it's just I be getting a bit lonely a lot lately, I guess it's just the part of me that be missing the times we used to spend time with each other you know. Yeah, I know I'll try and find a spot on my chart where I am not busy, so me and you can spend some quality time together Teef, I miss those times with you too trust me, don't be thinking I don't because the truth is I do, and I have always did miss the times we spend together every single day. You know, every time I am in my office at work I see your face and I began to feel lonely Teef seeing your desk on the other side of the room stay empty every single work day. Awe I miss being in that desk of mines, too I miss being able to type essays for the boss and doing research on important files for our bosses and our attorney's you know, cloud I miss being able to snuggle up against you when we go to sleep together, it feels like we try to avoid those things when were in bed together you know. Yeah, I know Teef I felt the same way I just didn't know the right time to tell you that Teef, I thought it was only me that thought the same thing whenever we went to bed that we seemed to avoid closeness to one another cloud said while leaning on his wife's breasts. Hmm…You could've told me what you were feeling cloud, it wasn't like I was going to yell at you after all we are married aren't we. Yes we are, and I like the fact of us being married after all the things we been through in our lives we finally tied the knot and now we're starting a family of our very own, can you believe that Teef, I mean me Cloud Strife married to a hot babe like Tifa Lockhart, oh it's a dream come true, so many guys wanted you all to themselves even though they had girlfriends. I can't help but think I am a lucky guy I got the girl of my dreams, whose now my wife for eternity whose the mother of my first child, cloud said in a happy voice while running his hands through his wife's smooth chocolate colored hair, while gazing into her beautiful brown eyes, that were always mistaken to be red at most times. Ha-Ha you make me feel so happy cloud, when you call me a "Babe" it makes me feel like I am 17yrs of age again, and the way you said it made me feel so good, I am so happy that I am your wife and that I have got to experience being pregnant and how it's going to feel being a parent very soon, I will always Love you cloud Tifa said before giving her husband a kiss on the lips that made her cheeks turn a crimson color. Teef, I'm glad that your my wife, and that I'm going to experience being a father, that's all I ever dreamed of doing whenever I stared into your eyes, when we were in high school, I always seemed to get lost wondering around in those chocolate colored eyes of yours Teef, you're the reason I got over blaming myself for the deaths of my friends who somehow came back to life somehow, it's a miracle. I love being able to look into your eyes Teef each morning I wake up next to you, being able to see your face up close when your asleep, you look like an angel who is at peace in heaven, knowing that she has someone who will always protect her and forgive her for her wrong doings. I'm glad I make you feel that way cloud, I have always felt in a good mood whenever, I gazed into your cerulean eyes that always reminds me of the ocean. I love the fact that I'm the mother if your first child, I am happy that I'm experiencing motherhood cloud. Yes, I know I may not act like it because I sometimes am in a crabby mood most of the time, still though trust me I'm very happy to be the mother of your first child Tifa said while running her hands through cloud's blonde spiky hair. Teef, I'm glad you feel that way, for me I really am I know in the A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E. days I used to be such a pain in the buttocks, sorry if I really aggravated you in those days. Teef what's important is that you helped me pull though seeing my two friends die before me. You were the one who helped me stop blaming myself for the deaths of Aerith and Zack, you were the one that told me to dilly-dally shillyshally and look where I'm at, living a peaceful life with the women of my high school fantasies. **

**Cloud I admit you were annoying in those days at times, though it made you so much more attractive to me, I always loved the feeling of being around, I admit also that I felt like there was something between you in Aerith going on at the time though, so I had to keep my distance from her most of the times in those days. Cloud what matters is that we've put the past behind us and have learned to live a happy and peaceful life, we're going to be parents, shouldn't we not worry ourselves, especially I it might put some strain on the baby, besides I loved when you expressed how you felt about Zack and Aerith's deaths, it showed me that you were a kind and caring person, though sometimes you can have your little quirks at times though, but…I love you and I will always love you, it doesn't matter how many mistakes' you do in life I will always forgive you cloud. Thanks Teef that means a lot coming from you, I am glad that you love the fact that I have a kind and caring side of me, though I can sometimes be naïve as you said, though on the other hand I'm a nice guy to get to know. Teef I thank you for keeping patience with me in those times, when I was being such a pain in the rear Teef, you helped me pull though a lot Teef and I am grateful for that. I appreciate the fact that your praising me cloud, I really do now let's go find something to eat I am famished you know. Very soon the couple was sound asleep after having such a hearty meal with one another. I'm happy now, Tifa's happy because Tifa was all alone at first and now her husband makes her very happy Tifa said in a low tone to her husband.**

**Chapter 16**

**Cloud's surprise for Tifa**

**O****ne unexpected morning in November Cloud Strife walked into the house in his favorite jacket, and yelled out Teef, get dressed we're going on a little vacation. My boss let me have the whole week off of work to spend some time with my lovely wife. I'm coming now cloud, what should I wear? Wear something nice, let's see put on that yellow dress I bought you, it goes very good with your completion Teef. Alright although I don't know why I should wear a dress when it's very cold outside, well tell you what cloud I'll wear that dress you requested with a pair of my leg warmers and my boots how that sound. Don't worry I'm bringing a pair of sandals too just in case it's sunny wherever were going. Do you Teef, just hurry up and get dressed, I'm ready to hit the road, by the way Teef who car shall we drive yours or mines? Whichever one you pick dear, it doesn't matter really. Alright we're driving my car then, oh by the way pack some of your clothes up in put them in a duffle bag, we're going to be spending five whole days where I'm taking you, don't worry about my clothes being packed up Teef, I had already packed them up this morning, before I left for work there in back of the car already, the only one whose clothes are not is yours. Cloud I'm ready can you come and put my duffle bag in the trunk for me please, I have to take a shower and brush my teeth real quick, unless you want to take a shower together so it would be much quicker. 20 minutes later cloud was now walking into the bathroom after having already put his wife's duffle bag in the trunk of his car. I'm coming in Teef he shouted, alright cloud she said back. Cloud now completely nude stepped into the shower with his wife who was lathering up, she was now washing her legs when she saw her husband stepping into the shower beside her, she tried to keep from looking at his abs. she couldn't do it though, her husband had such a nice body. Teef do you need me to help you with anything before I start lathering up. Yes I do cloud will you please scrub my back for me, it's itching very badly. All done Teef, will you do me a favor Teef, yes what is it cloud can you scrub my back for me too. Tifa began scrubbing her husband's back as he asked, before she knew it cloud and her were washing each other up at the same time, he had washed up between her breasts then he bent down very carefully then started to lather up her legs and between them, Tifa couldn't help but smile at him she then started washing his broad shoulder for him, then she started washing his stomach for him, every time she dabbed soap on it she happened to go into a dream like trance. Teef, you alright, yeah she said with that being said cloud took the rag from her and began scrubbing his legs. Coming out from behind the shower curtain, cloud and his wife were completely nude, they stood there for a while looking at each other's body, then as if both were on task picked up their toothbrushes, added toothpaste and then started to brush back and forth against their teeth at the same pace. Alright, now where did I put that dress Tifa said when she came out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around herself and her husband. Your dress is in the closet where you left it he had said before he grabbed her by the waist in carried her to the bed, where he begun drying off his wife, he didn't mind that his wife had big breasts he just easily dried them off then went on to other parts of her body. Tifa looking up her husband turned her head slightly trying to hide the blush that had appeared on her face, oh I can't believe he's drying me off, it feels so good, still though why am I so nervous, his my husband I shouldn't feel nervous around my own husband Tifa said to herself in her head while she was now staring back her husband who had looked her and smiled then went back to drying her off. All done Teef, now would you be a darling and help dry me off, sure cloud she had said she then picked up the towel he had used to dry her off with just now and started to dry of the water on his shoulders, she then went down to his stomach, next she dried of his legs, seeing his male organ she turned pink she then dried of his male organ, then she said while looking up all done. Thanks Teef cloud had said, before grabbing the towel from out of his wife's hands and folding it up then putting it back into the dirty clothes basket. No problem Tifa had said before she went over to her drawer to pull out a pair of a new panties and a bra her friend Aerith had given to her. Once she had finished putting her bra on she began putting on her panties, looking up she saw cloud staring at her. Cloud are you going to just stand there in stare at me or are you going to get dressed yourself Tifa had said while pulling her dress up over her shoulders, while looking in the mirror to see her big baby bump, and how she still had those curves on her body that made men go crazy, after looking at herself in her mirror, Tifa put on a pair of leg warmers and her favorite brown boots cloud had bought her for her 31****st**** birthday. I'm quite shocked that this boots still fit me even though you had bought them a year ago cloud she said while looking into her husband's captivating blue eyes. You got me Cloud said while putting on a pair of his boxers, I figured those boots would have grown little by now he had said while putting on a pair of khaki shorts then adding a white tank top then slipping on a pair of his old Nike's that still looked brand new somehow. He isn't the time the type that washes clothes, still did he wash them shoes out himself or did his sneaky friend Zack washed them for him, and handed them to cloud at work so he could sneak them in the house Tifa had said while checking herself out in her mirror once more, I can't help but check myself out every once in a while she had said to cloud who she noticed gazing at her while putting on a watch she had never seen him wear. Where'd you get that wristwatch cloud, I never saw you with it before, I bet Zack bought it for you didn't he Tifa said with a smirk of her face while brushing her hair. Actually he did, he told me one day at work he had an extra wristwatch that he would give to anyone for free, he only said that because he didn't want Aerith to see him with two of the same wristwatches when he had told her he would only buy one wristwatch. You sure saved his life cloud I don't know what Zack would have done if he hadn't had you as a friend, I sure don't know what he would have done, he would have been beaten into critical condition by Aerith for sure cloud had said while looking at every angle of his wife's body. Sure would have Tifa had said while she was putting her brush away, hold on a sec she had said to cloud a few minutes later cloud had heard her plugging something into the wall in the bathroom, he went up to the door to see that Tifa was flat ironing her hair, she never flat ironed her hair before he had said to himself before going back to sit on the edge of the bed. I'm done she had said coming out the bathroom with her hands on either side of her hips, cloud do we have any place to stay she had said while running her hand though her long chocolate colored hair. Yes, we do Teef cloud said walking over to Tifa and putting his hand between hers, the two happily married couples walked down the stairs, stopping by the door because Tifa had grabbed her coat in had put it around her arms, she then grabbed clouds hand and the both of them walked out of the house, pausing once so that cloud could lock the door. While getting into the car Tifa waited on cloud to open his side of the door, once she saw him opening it both sat down at the exact same time. Need any food or drink cloud had said while turning around the corner, yes Tifa had said can you please stop at the gas station in get me a jar of pickles, and a bottle of water cloud, thank you. Nodding his head cloud turned back to the wheel in started on down the street, once he saw the gas station he made a left in parked the car, then exited the car to bring back the request his wife had asked for. I…only hope that this baby comes out healthy and all, like all the other kids around the world, Tifa had said while rubbing her hand across her stomach, I can't believe I'm 8 months pregnant, not long ago had I been 5 months pregnant, wow time sure flies. Seeing her husband coming out of the store Tifa straightened herself up in her seat and waited for him to sit down beside of her. I want to know where we are going, and why he asked me to put on this dress. It's so cold out here, I just know he is taking me to see Marlene and Denzel, after all their married now, poor Barret he couldn't live to see his baby girl married off to Denzel, and I just know he would be pleased with the choice Marlene had made to marry Denzel. Cloud now just sitting beside his beloved wife has just closed the door and she had not moved in inch, as loud as he had closed the door she still didn't flinch nor turn to look at him. I wonder what she's thinking about cloud had said to himself while preparing to start up the engine of the automobile. Tifa hearing a car engine roaring turned her head to see her husband looking back at her with wide eyes, that's showed he was concerned. Cloud are you taking me to see Marlene and Denzel you know how much I wanted to see them, it's been ages since I saw them, are we headed their way Tifa said while turning around to face cloud completely. I'm sorry Teef we're not going to see Marlene and Denzel we're going somewhere you haven't been to in ages, don't worry Teef you'll remember it the minute you set foot on it cloud said while caressing his wife's cheek. Oh…I so wanted to see Marlene and Denzel too, I wanted to see them too, cloud will we visit Denzel and Marlene sometime soon Tifa had said titling her head sideways. Yes will see them soon Teef I promise, who knows they might come in surprise you, well… I don't know about that coming to see me part Tifa had said to cloud who was now trying to hold back tears that tried to escape from her eyes, besides they might have forgotten who I am now it's been 7yrs since we last saw them cloud. Teef they will remember you, alright they will always remember you, it doesn't matter if it was longer yrs. we haven't seen them, all they would have to do is look at the picture they kept of us in a pic from 7yrs ago, then bam they would look back at us and say "I remember you two" you had looked after me and Denzel when we were little kids Marlene would saying while blinking does blue eyes of hers that always made us both smile cloud said to his wife with a reassuring look on his face while rubbing his hand against her back. Yeah your right cloud , Marlene and Denzel couldn't have forgotten us at all like I had thought they would always be a part of us we to them Tifa said wiping away the tear that came down rolling down her cheek. Now you're talking Teef, oh and we'll reach our destination in 4hrs, don't worry you're going to love it a lot Teef cloud said smiling back at his wife. I sure hope I do cloud, wherever were going I sure do hope it cheers me up; I don't want to be in a bad mood all day long Tifa sighed. No need to doubt your Teef, I'm sure you'll be in a good mood the entire 5 vacation days, I just know you will Teef don't you worry I did a good job with setting this vacation up for us, I'm sure of it cloud said before giving Tifa a kiss on the cheek, then turning his eyes back on the road. Well, okay cloud I promise I won't be in a bad mood on our vacation alone together ok, besides this is a dream come true cloud Tifa had said while resting up against the seat, only two days ago we were talking about having some quality time alone together, and now look here we are on a vacation to wherever it is we're going for a week alone all to ourselves Tifa had said full of excitement. Same here Teef, I never thought our boss had a soft side of himself, he is usually always mean spirited and rude looking most of the times though cloud said while making a turnaround a corner. He sure then fooled us both cloud she said while smiling, can you imagine our boss having a soft side, he's such a bossy man who would have figured he'd let Cloud Strife have a 5 day week off of work, Tifa said smiling while brushing her hair aside from her eyes. I didn't know he'd let me have a week off of work to spend time with my lovely expecting wife, honestly I didn't know Teef he just said "Hey Mr. Strife have the rest of this week off you deserve it you worked hard all this week. Wow, what you could have done to make him reward you with an opportunity such as this, Tifa asked while turning from where she was looking out of the window to look at her husband. Basic stuff such as, writing articles, essays, and doing lots and lots of research Teef, trust me it that stuff isn't my sort of thing it paid off a lot though to get those essays writing down and to get those researcher's done on time you know? Yes I know I myself love writing essays, well sometimes, it depends on the title of the essay and what I'm supposed to put in it that matters to me. That's so much like you Teef; you're always picky with your titles of essays not to mention when you're doing research on an article, like really Teef! Cloud said while keeping his eyes on the road ahead, not even once turning to look at Tifa, only glancing at her from the corner of his eye. Well, I have to be picky, I love the fact that I am a picky person, it lets me get the benefits for what I myself need, besides all the title suggestions were so boring cloud the boss asked me to do a research on baseball knowing I don't like sports, still he changed it and asked me do a research on what is the newest trends that women are wearing around the world. I give you credit for that one Teef, still though if I asked for a change of topics on my articles, the boss would have me do research on a topic such as "Newest Make-Up Trends" for women of all cultures, do you know how embarrassing I'd look if I ever did that topic as my article Teef, like do you all the guys would laugh at me and keep making jokes about it. I so would have done that article for myself, though I wonder if that topic is still available for being written into an article I'd write it and do research it as soon as I'm able to go back to work, though that only depends if it is available still, oh how I hope that conniving little wretch Lily didn't do the article herself! Teef, chill I'm pretty sure she didn't do the article for credit herself, well hopefully said cloud an in convincing tone of voice. I sure hope she didn't Tifa said in a low pitched voice or else she'd regret it very much, when I'm finished with her, I'd kick her fanny right now, if she was somewhere in sight though. What temper you have Teef, I never seen this kind of wrath coming from you before, where did it come from Teef, come on tell me, Teef cloud said in a sarcastic tone. I honestly don't know cloud whenever I see her at the office, my blood began to boil…I don't know why…it's as if my body is having a rampage of its own whenever I see her, or even hear her annoying squeaky voice. I agree with you there, and can we please change the subject it's really getting to you badly Teef, besides we only have 2hrs left on the road to our destination. Well, if you say so, Tifa said lowering her head while pulling her head back with her right hand as if she wanted to rip her hair from the very scalp of her head. Please don't feel bad Teef I know it's hard not to have hatred towards someone that always takes everything as a competition, as if trying to see who can do it better than the other cloud said back to his wife with reassuring eyes. Alright cloud, your right I should forgive her even though she takes every little thing as if it's a competition, she can be a pain in the rear at times, truth is Lily thinks that I don't like her and therefore she competes with me so that she can earn my trust or maybe to make me very irate at times. That's the spirit Tifa learn to forgive her, even though she can make you irate at times. Okay, cloud I will…only because it's the right thing to do besides, in the bible it says thou shalt not have hatred towards one another, Tifa said in apologetic tone. Now that's the Tifa I know, cloud said in an excited tone of voice, while putting a hand on Tifa's shoulder. Umm, cloud not to be rude or anything she said when we are going to arrive to wherever we're going we've been in this car for quite some time now. You'll know very soon, now get some rest Teef; I'll wake you up when we get there, by the way this is my surprise for you, cloud whispered to Tifa he then turned his attention back on the road ahead.**

**Chapter 17**

**Costal Del Sol**

**T****ifa wake, up we're here, finally. What? Tifa asked opening her eyes slowly she felt like she had been asleep for a very long time, what it is she asked sitting herself up against the seat, and how long have I been asleep cloud. You've been asleep for 2hrs Teef, and we're here finally it's my surprise to you Teef hope you like it, don't worry if you don't remember exactly where were at I'll tell you where we are myself cloud had said with a smile firming at the corner of his mouth. Oh…okay can you please carry my bags for me cloud dear, I am so tired I don't know why though I should be awake completely, I've been asleep for 2hrs though still though why am I tired. You than overdid it that's why Teef, don't worries when we began walking your senses will kick in and before you know it you'll be wide awake, look about everything before for you as if you were in another world. Give me a second cloud, I'm taking off my leg warmers, then I'll be ready to walk with you once I have my sandals on. No, Teef don't move I'll do it for you, your way to sleepy to be trying to seat up and take off your leg warmers and put on your sandals. Alright cloud Tifa said in a low tone, I won't move one inch, I'll let you do it for me, and then she fell back against the seat. Tifa! Are you alright! Yes, yes I'm alright cloud I'm just very, very tired Tifa said while letting out a loud yawn. I'll just carry you in my arms into the suite and then I'll come back in fetch our bags for us alright, how does that sound asked cloud looking down at Tifa with concern in his cerulean colored eyes. Sure, that sound great, I'm just so tired….cloud. she then felt arms around her and then suddenly she felt her body being lifted into the air, felt her hair swaying and then she hair a man's voice ask, Might you be Mr. and Mrs. Strife coming to stay in one of hotel suites it says your name on the list sir. Yes that's us Tifa heard cloud say then she felt him hoist her over his shoulder, she felt like her butt was being exposed, then she felt cloud's hand pull her dress down over her butt, she then felt him wrapping his arms around her waist. Suddenly she felt herself being laid down on a bed in before she knew it she had fallen asleep. Cloud now just leaning back up saw that his wife had fallen asleep, she looks like a fallen angel that came from heaven he thought to himself before he left the hotel room. Laying up in bed Tifa straightened her hair, looking around she noticed a clock that read 11:10 am and then she had said to herself without such notice said where am I, and where is cloud he didn't leave me all alone in this strange room now did he she asked herself in a whisper before getting out of the bed. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands wrap around her shoulder, she let out a startled scream and then she felt herself being turned around to the Stanger who grabbed her, too afraid to open her eyes she suddenly felt a pair of lips kiss her on the lips. Tifa it's only me, a voice suddenly said out of nowhere. w-w- who's there asked Tifa with a quivering voice after she noticed that the lips that touched hers were not there anymore, though she still felt they were still against her lips. Tifa it's me, sorry I startled you like that cloud said in an apologetic tone while pushing a strand of hair from Tifa's face. C-C-cloud…sorry…I screamed, it's just that you scared me, I didn't mean to scare you. Oh I feel so bad now Tifa said while lying back on the bed on her side being careful not to hurt her stomach. Oh, that's right where are we cloud, I don't remember a wink at all where we are at now, Tifa we're in a place we came to long ago in our avalanche days you loved being here, because you loved the way the sand felt against your feet whenever you walked across the sand, you also loved how the wind blew your hair in the air, and how the birds made such lovely sounds as if they were singing a song they made up themselves. I still don't remember Tifa said furrowing up one of her thin arched eyebrows, can you take me on a tour then maybe I will remember where we are. Sure, shall we go malady, sparkling in yellow as if she is the goddess of the sun who shines her rays to the gate of all sorts of golden wonders waiting to be yet discovered? Yes, I'm ready cloud she then held onto her husband's hand, and both walked out of the hotel room. Tifa do you remember standing here a long time ago with Barret, Yuffie and Vincent cloud asked Tifa while glancing at her sideways. Mm, let me think for a moment I'm sure a memory of being here once should pop up in my mind somehow, ten minutes had gone by and Tifa now turning her head back towards cloud said yes, yes I remember being here now, I had taken off my shoes on this very beach because my feet where hurting one time and the moment my feet touched the sand I fell instantly in love with the sand in how my feet felt so good whenever I walked along these shores on the sand Tifa said with a sparkle in her eyes, that caught cloud off guard. Good, now I'm about to show you another location, maybe this one will really have an effect on you. Tifa looked around with eyes wide open and then she let out a smile and a yelp of excitement, cloud then said to Tifa you always loved sitting on the couches here, you loved reading books while sitting on them, and whenever I disturbed you, you would give me a stern look. Now I remember, Tifa said I always read at least 3 books a day on these comfortable couches, they felt so soft and I'd often wake up with my book lying flat down on my stomach. Yep, now moving on this last one should really make your memory speed up a bit. Cloud led Tifa outside with his hands around her eyes, he then released them and said remember we built a castle together here, and Barret knocked it over on purpose and we both pegged him with sand. I certainly do, I had to be at least 20 at the time Tifa said with a smile forming across her face, she then said in an excited tone we're in Costal Del Sol! Oh….Cloud thank you thank you she said before she rushed into his arms. Yes, we're in Costal Del Sol, Teef I knew you'd like it, I came across something in your diary you thought you lost a long time ago, it read 9/1/01 "I would truly love to go to Costal Del Sol someday it doesn't matter if it is a unexpected surprise, I would just like to go there with Cloud Strife just me and him no one else. Oh that would be the BEST day of my life if it EVER happened to ME. I wonder will me and Cloud ever have a life together, like will I ever become Mrs. Strife someday I have been having these weird dreams about him lately it's so odd though usually I don't have dreams about cloud as urgent as these ones are. Maybe I am making this all up in my head he would never consider me as Mrs. Strife after all we're only going to be friends nothing else it sucks thinking that, it's the truth though, then at the end of the note read –Tifa L. read cloud to his wife, who sat with her eyes so wide that she could scare every little kid that came to their house asking for candy on Halloween. W-w-where did you find that asked Tifa as if she was in a daze, I-I- lost that long ago, when we left Nibleheim. You thought wrong because I went through your box you labeled "Things from Long Ago" you had put in the closet, surprisingly I happened to stumble across it a couple of days ago, don't worry I put it back in the box where it belongs cloud said while placing his hands on top of Tifa's hands. I didn't know I still had that diary from long ago, what were you doing when you came across it cloud asked Tifa with a curious look in her eyes. I was coming into the closet to pick out a pair of my work clothes, and then I happened to bend down in pick up my shoes and saw that in the far back in the corner of the closet was a box that read "Things from Long Ago" I suddenly had the urge to open the box so I opened it, inside the box I saw a diary and opened the first page in it and began reading an entry you wrote 10yrs ago with the date 1/2/01 and it said you wished to go to Costal Del Sol someday and it doesn't matter what time or when you went. Oh I must have been a sad mood when I written that entry, 10yrs ago Tifa said looking into clouds cerulean colored eyes. You must have judging from the way you wrote all those thoughts you had of me into your journal entry, I could never imagine a babe like Tifa Lockhart writing in her diary, that she would love to be married to me Cloud Strife, how does that sound we were thinking the same things about it each other Teef cloud said to his wife with wide grin. I admit I were so obsessed with you when I was in my early 20s you know, I always tried to follow you around, I couldn't keep up with you though your pace was too quick. It was like you were some sort of superhuman with the power of disappearing and reappearing without one's notice Tifa said while leaning against clouds shoulder and gazing up at the late night sky. I like the fact that you and I were thinking of the same thing, marrying each other; and after all this time I thought I was the only one thinking of proposing a marriage to a childhood friend. Your wasn't the only one thinking that trust me I was a admire of you for a long time, since the first time I met you when you moved in the house next door to me in Nibleheim, when I first saw you I found love at first sight, and I'm sorry that I made fun of you with those rude group of boys, I didn't want to seem like a weakling to them, I'm sorry I truly am cloud…I hope you can forgive me for my wrong doings Tifa asked while hiding her face beneath her long hair. I do forgive you, remember what you said to me Teef, you said I will forgive you for everything you do because I Love you, the same thing goes for me. I will keep forgiving you for everything you do, because I love you and I love being around you and being able to see your beautiful face every single day cloud said while lifting Tifa's face up with one of his hands, so that she would be gazing into his eyes. I-I I don't know what to say said Tifa feeling a tear roll from her eye, I always did bad things to you, and yet you forgave me. Why would you forgive me said Tifa while closing her eyes too ashamed to let her husband see her eyes tearing up even more than they already were? Because I love you Tifa and nothing, will ever change that fact no matter what wrong doings you did with those jerks from my childhood memories, you're the only one that matters to me Teef. Oh…that's so nice if you cloud even though I made fun of you with those kids you still love me…Yes, of course I still love you Teef who wouldn't love you; I could never stay mad at you even if I were mad cloud said with a side glance at Tifa. Oh, I don't know what to say cloud, I honestly don't I feel horrible for what I did I don't deserve the love you are giving me. After all I treated you badly, I was afraid to be seen with you so therefore I was mean to you whenever that trio of friends saw me and you hanging out together, then when they were out of sight I would go back to being nice to you Tifa said with tears welling up in her eyes. Yes I forgive you for that too Teef, now cheer up I don't want that pretty face of yours to be stained with dry tears not one bit. Okay cloud I won't cry anymore she said walking over to him and wrapping her arms about him and lying against his back, while she leaned on the heels of her foot. Good girl, now let's go get something to eat I can't bare seeing my beautiful wife, cry tears and be doubt herself thinking her that she hasn't been forgiven for what she did in the past. Thank you so much cloud for forgiving me, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't forgiven me for my wrong doing in the past to you with that group of boys that always started fights with you Tifa said while drying away the tears from her eyes with the palm of her hands. What would you like to eat for breakfast Teef asked cloud tilting his head sideways? I'll like to have blueberry pancakes, 2 sausages, and a cold glass of cold ice milk Tifa said winking her left eye at cloud, while she used her hands to straighten her hair out, from the bizarre look it had just went through because of the splendid wind came blowing over the ocean and made Tifa's hair fly and different directions. You know you really put me a trance when you do that expression that's on your face cloud laughed. What? What do you mean that my expression put you in a trance? I didn't say all of them I just said one specific one that always gets to me cloud retorted to his wife with a wide smile across his face. "Please, do tell me which one in particular put you in a trance Cloud Tifa inquired with eyes with a spark of interest in them. If you must know cloud retorted when you do that smile of yours with your eyes closed, that one really sends my blood flowing through my veins I'll have you know. "Really, Tifa retorted teasingly as she placed her hands on the side of her hips. Yes really cloud retorted sarcastically clasping Tifa's hand into his own hands. Feeling cloud's hands wrap around her hand, Tifa blushed and looked up at her long time best friend, and said don't act sarcastic with me Mr. Tifa retorted teasingly with a hint of a smile appearing on her face. Well excuse me Ms. Feisty pants, cloud retorted as he gave Tifa a peck on her delicate bow & arrow shaped lips. Kissing him back Tifa retorted you're excused alright as she placed her arms around his neck. Wrapping his arms about his lovely wife's slender waist he swung her around in circles until they were both dizzy. Placing Tifa back on the ground cloud said aloud all of a sudden "Teef I'm so glad I married you, you were the one that always been there for me even when I was too busy thinking about Aerith when me and her used to go out. I shouldn't have done that with her considering how I made you extremely jealous whenever you saw me and Aerith ride on the Ferris wheel. Blushing Tifa retorted it's alright cloud that was the past what matters now is that your my husband and your about to become the father of the child I'm carrying; besides don't worry about Aerith I'm sure she remembers the time you two spent together in I'm very sure she would like to have you as a faithful husband as well but she can't because she's a married woman now and is raising her 1****st**** child with her husband as well. Nodding his head cloud said I agree Teef it's about time I forget about the past and focus more on the present; good to hear that Tifa said. For the very first time Cloud smiled at Tifa; not a fake smile but a real one showing his feelings for her through all these years. Feeling a tear from happiness Tifa turned her head so Cloud couldn't see tears rolling down her face because he would surely think he did something wrong to make her cry. Tifa… Cloud said casting a concerned glance towards Tifa as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Yes, Tifa retorted turning her head to meet his gaze seconds later she regretted turning her gaze towards Cloud because she now realized that she forgot to wipe the tears away from her eyes; Oh well it's too late now Tifa thought as cloud gazed intently upon her face, after gazing intently upon her face once more cloud then said Tifa why are you crying? Is it something that I said to make you cry? No, no you did nothing to make me cry cloud and I'm crying because that's the first time you showed me how you felt about me all these years; it's just I'm taken aback by this sudden change of reaction from you after all these years I've known you Cloud… Tifa retorted placing her hand onto of clouds hands then regretting doing so because she wished to feel his bare skin not the leathery feel of his gloves. Gazing up at Tifa cloud pulled her closer to him and locked his lips upon hers until she heard a gasp come from Tifa as he took advantage of her lips a little while longer. Releasing his lips from atop Tifa's enchanting lips cloud gazed down at Tifa only to have a smile come upon his face as he watched as Tifa's facial expressions changed from confusion to a look of someone's who's badly in love. What are you looking at? Tifa retorted leaning into clouds inviting embrace rubbing her hands up and down his muscular shoulders as she gazed intently into his eyes; she then retorted I'm so grateful to have you as my one and only true love let alone my husband until love do us part Tifa quoted as she leaned her head against cloud's broad chest. Wrapping his arms around his wife cloud placed a kiss upon her forehead causing her to blush in response to being kissed upon the forehead; titling her chin to the side Tifa gazed up at cloud once more memorizing his perfectly shaped features she gazed at his ocean blue eyes, arrogant chin, perfectly shaped face, and his inspiring spiked blonde hair. Smiling cloud teasingly said are you checking me out Tiff? He retorted embracing Tifa for the benefit of it as she looked up at him with her intriguing brown eyes which drawn him to her let alone her beautiful and her shoulder-length raven colored hair. Yes I'm checking you out do you have a problem with that cloud? And don't say you do because I see you're checking me out as well cloud and don't try and deny it either Tifa retorted wrapping her arms around cloud's waist. Chuckling cloud kissed his wife on the neck and began working his way down until he felt his mouth resting on the top of Tifa's breasts which earned him a moan of ecstasy from Tifa in the process smiling deviously cloud nipped a breast on purpose and began suckling on it causing Tifa to moan out loud and cause her to grab aggressively at his dress shirt. Do you want me? Cloud retorted smirking as Tifa began caressing her other breast, yes I want you badly Tifa retorted sounding like she was about to lose control of her body to cloud's devious pleasure. Good choice cloud retorted as he gently brushed Tifa's hand off her breast and began sucking on that one as well until it was wet and her nipples were hard and taut the way he liked them to look. Moaning Tifa pulled off the lower part of her garment and let it slide to the floor; smirking she slide down onto the bed as if she was snake lurking through the grass for its prey. Chuckling cloud settled down beside her and cupped a breast with his strong aggressive hands and began to fondle to both at the same time as he kissed Tifa aggressively like he always did when they made love. Opening her mouth Tifa smiled as cloud began to French kiss her and which she liked doing when they made love to one another. Seeing her exotic expression when he tongue kissed her cloud French kissed her even longer than he intended to kiss her; to his dismay Tifa began unbuttoning his trousers she then took off his boxers for him, to clouds surprise she got down on her knees and began giving him fellatio without his consent. Cloud grunted in ecstasy as he watched as Tifa engulfed his manhood inside of her cocoon over and over again sliding him in and out of her over again until he climaxed into her mouth; Tifa then got onto of cloud and inserted his manhood inside her beehive and began rocking back and forth as she kissed him to keep from going insane because she longed to do this for a while now; although she was pregnant she was still having sex with Cloud after all it is his DNA going to the baby after all "only his!" once cloud climaxed for the 2****nd**** time Tifa got off of him and lay on her side beside him panting wildly as she raked her fingers over his still aroused manhood with her firm and nicely curved fingers. I see someone's had quite a good time atop of me cloud retorted groping one of Tifa's breast as he settled his mouth onto of it once again and started sucking it once more causing her to moan over and over once again until he caused her to climax atop the bedspread, he then spread her legs apart and got in between them and inserted his manhood inside her for the 2****nd**** time and began thrusting cautiously because he did not wish to hurt farther along the mating he began to move a little faster still with caution though as not to hurt her in and the child she now carried "his child". Once he was finished accomplishing his pleasures he his climax seep into Tifa's Vagina, he then moved from atop of her and settled onto the side of her once again and began fondling her breasts while with the other he fondled junction between her legs. Moaning in ecstasy once more Tifa managed to say in between moaning t-that was good she said as she panted wildly because of the way cloud was fondling her so mercifully. After half an hour later; Tifa and Cloud fell asleep after their long, long night of making intimate love to one another for the entire day. **

**Chapter 18**

**Smile for me Teef**

**E****arly the next morning Tifa was aroused from her sleep by someone pulling on her arms trying to get her to sit up straight, opening her eyes she noticed it was cloud trying to get her to wake up, smiling she retorted alright already stop tugging at my arms already I'm not a ragdoll you know? Chuckling cloud released his grip on Tifa's wrists and said to her oh, I am sorry did not know you had woken up I am glad you did anyways it was very hard waking you up Teef. If you hadn't woken up in time I was afraid I'd have to leave you and go have a fun full day all to myself today cloud retorted a smirk upon his recently shaven face. I doubt that Hun you would have never left me lying atop this bed completely nude because I know you better than that cloud Teef replied smirking as she stood up from the edge of the bed and began making her way towards the bathroom. You certainly do Teef cloud said following alongside tifa to the bathroom for a surprise is ready to take on now more than usual. Walking out the bathroom 20 minutes later a smiling and content Tifa walked to her closet and began planning her outfit for the evening with cloud as he stood behind her with his arms around her waist and pressing her against his erect cock. Blushing tifa purposely; grinded up against his erect cock, causing a low groan from within his lungs as he once again pressed his erect cock against her behind. Excepting the invite tifa knelt down on her knees in took him in her mouth as she kneaded her fingers through his hair above his cock, inhaling a quick breath cloud urged tifa's head further down until she had all of him inside of her mouth. Stroking his cock with her left hand tifa began to suck harder and began moaning as cloud began to finger her pussy, as he used the other to guide her head along his cock. Panting wildly tifa lay on her back as cloud took his turn pleasuring her as she laid spread out on the bed against the comfortable quilts and pillows. Dipping his head down above her pussy cloud began sucking on it until she moaned and grinded up against his mouth, urging him further inside her. accepting her offer cloud inserted his tongue inside her pussy causing her to moan and press down on his head. Smiling cloud sucked even harder causing her to cry out "I want it now!" nudging her legs apart with his knees cloud entered her in a swift movement and then began thrusting in swift and sure movements as he listened to her moan and claw at his back with her nails as she shouted his name every time he thrust harder inside her. After nutting inside her cloud took her against the wall and began pounding from behind like a madman as she screamed and moaned and excitement, once he nutted inside her again he laid back against the post and watched as she rode his cock like a madwoman on the run from cops. Moaning tifa pounced up and down on cloud's cock screaming go faster, yes harder… Ooh I'm about to cum; reaching her climax tifa moaned and leaned onto cloud as he pumped his seeds inside of her. Exhausted in extremely content at what he and Teef just did cloud sat her upon his lap and kissed her until her lips were pink and swollen and she was begging for him to take her again, abiding her wish cloud took her on again this time for 5hrs straight. Getting out the bed after their mad sex adventure cloud and tifa took a shower together then headed out the house to start the day.**

**Chapter 19**

"**Almost There!"**

**I****'m almost there Cloud can you believe Tifa said clutching the side of her belly as she looked into his eyes waiting for his comeback. Of course tifa the tine has been great memories with you yes and deed, I can't wait to see our child finally it's almost here just one more month to go teef cloud said rubbing tifa's belly as he started into her chocolate colored eyes adorned with thick lashes. I know right the time's we spent doing my pregnancy has been such a great time indeed teef exclaimed running her hand through cloud's spikes, which he just recently finished spiking not too long ago. Nodding his agreement cloud ran his hands through her thick brown curls in return as he ever so gently kissed the top of her forehead with his mouth, causing a sigh to come from Tifa's luscious and seductive lips.**


End file.
